The Captain and The Celestial
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: Mond, a blind man whos part of the krees noble warrrior hero's, finds himself on earth with Vers after being captured during a mission gone wrong. The two of them have powers but can barely remember their past. On a mission to stop the skrulls, the two of them will learn the truth about thier shared past. Rated M to be safe
1. Part1: Mond and Vers

**The Captain and The Celestial **

**Part 1: Mond and Vers**

Sometimes dreams can be confusing. They either show us our worst fears and make it look like they've come to life. Or they can show us our hopes and wishes for the future only to wake up feeling disappointed that they hadn't come true. The man who was dreaming now knew it was neither of these reasons. A boy sleeping in a bedroom opened his tired eyes and looked around after hearing someone speaking. After noticing the door was slightly open the boy opened the door and saw a light was on downstairs.

The boy walked halfway downstairs before stopping as he heard his mothers voice, "You cant leave, our son is going to need his father" she said with sadness in her voice. The boy looked worried since it was a rare occasion he would here his mother speak this way.

"I'm sorry but I have no choice" said the man. The boy quickly rushed downstairs and looked at the doorway where a woman where a robe with long brown hair stood outside with a man. The man she was talking to stared at the the boy with a surprised look on his face in his black colored eyes. He had also had short white hair.

"Dad" the boy asked looking worried when the dream changed again. This time the boy was staring at a man who had a huge gaping hole in his chest with blood poring out of it. The boy looked to his right see his mother staring at him with an expression that was a mixture of shock and fear.

The boy then stared at his hands seeing they were shining the color blue, "AHHHH" the boy yelled.

The man woke up from his dream with his eyes opening wide, only seeing darkness, "Great, more memories, sometimes I think Vers has it lucky with hers" the man named Mond said as he moved his hand around until he felt a special pair of glasses in his right hand. He placed them as lines of light appeared in his eyes. Before he could see the interior of his small room in his barracks. The window had finished opening revealing the large city outside, Hala the home planet of the kree.

The man got off his bed to look in the mirror above his drawer where he kept his seeing glasses on the top. He looked to see his short blue hair wasn't that messed up from sleeping, because of an incident a long time he had gotten amnesia at the same time he was blinded and the only thing he knew besides having powers was the kree told him that his name is Mond. There were scars over his eyes from the injury. There was also a Star shaped scar on his chest that sent line scars all around his body. One of the krees best scientist made his glasses that would help him see.

He checked the time display on his glasses to see it was still 7:00 am, "Great" said the man rubbing the back of his head when his door dinged. He walked over to the door and pressed a button revealing the person who was also in the incident. Vers hair was tied back and she had a calm look on her face. The only thing she had gotten from the incident was amenesia. Neither of them couldn't remember their memories before it happenned.

"Do you have any idea what time it is" Mond asked still looking tired.

"Couldn't sleep" Vers said calmly, "You want to fight, after you get dressed of course" she said pointing out that the only think he was wearing was his pants.

"Yeah I'm not getting back to sleep anytime" he said before he felt his legs go limp and he started falling to the ground as he grabbed onto another one of the drawers to stop his whole body from falling over.

"Mond" said Vers rushing over to him as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"First drawer, theres a box with an injection in it" said Mond sounding weak. Vers nodded before rushing to open the first drawer from where he kept his glasses. She took out a small silver case and opened taking out a syringe with blue liquid in it. She rushed over, "Where does it go in again".

"Don't worry I got it" said Mond taking the syringe and injecting the needle into his right arm. After the liquid went into his body he felt his strength returning.

"How longs it been since your last attacK" asked Vers looking serious?

"Five days," said Mond as he threw the syringe into the trash can at the front of his bed. The reason for his illness as the doctors told him it was his power would make his body feel weak and ill on occasion. Though he hadn't told Vers that doctors said it would slowly one day kill him. But despite this he chose to keep on fighting for what time he had left. "Feels like the days between when I get them are getting shorter and shorter, though the bright side is I haven't lost any blood since training" he said before retrieving a shirt from one his drawers and putting it on. During his training he was sparring when he started coughing up blood. The others thought it was from a punch he got, but it was thanks to Vers that they noticed it wasn't and he got treated before it could get worse.

"Now how about that fight" he asked with a smile?

"Your on" said Vers smiling as they left his room.

In the training room where the noble warriors hero's could practice their hand to hand combat, Vers suddenly fell on her back after being kicked in the stomach, "Just so you know I was already falling down when you kicked me" she said before getting up.

"Yeah like yesterday morning" said Mond whos glasses had changed into goggles so he would still be able to see during training and they wouldnt fall off. The two of them then started blocking each other's punches, "So anything different" he asked knowing she had woken early up from dreams like him?

"Nope still the same, how about you" said Vers sending a high kick only for Mond to block with his left arm.

"Well yours sounds nicer then seeing yourself as a kid screaming before waking up" said Mond punching his right fist forward only for Vers to grab it with her right hand. When the dreams started it was the same for both Mond and Vers, standing in the sand in odd uniforms, remains of a ship surrounding the area, the two of them covered in injuries with blue blood coming off them and an old woman wearing a similar uniform to theirs looking at them as a Skrull pointed a laser pistol at them.

"Its still not nice to wake up from, I feel like I'm missing something important" said Vers.

"Well its still nicer then waking up seeing nothing" said Mond spinning to get his right fist out of Vers hand and sending a right kick only for her to grab his leg with her left hand and her right fist glowing. The power she had gotten was energy and there was chip attached to the back of her neck that helped her control it.

"I would still would like to know about my past like you do, your not the only one suffered because of what happened" she said looking annoyed.

"You know I cant help but remember our commander saying to control your emotions" said Mond as his right fist started shining blue. The other kree in the room backed against the wall seeing them openly displaying their powers.

"Stand down now" said Vers and Monds commander Yon Rogg walking into the room. But then a small clawed blue light hand grew out of Monds back going for the commander, only stop as the person it came from grabbed the area it came from.

"Well done Mond, you've gotten better at controlling it, but this still needs to be reported" said Yon Rogg smiling as the blue light arm went back into Monds back.

"Yes sir" said Mond.

"I wonder why no one has figured out why that keeps happening when you show up" said Vers calmly. The last incident when Monds power attacked Yon was when the arm sent him flying into a wall before Mond gained control of it before it could do anymore damage to his commander.

"Its still a mystery Vers, now lets see if you can be a different story" said Yon Rogg nodding his head for Mond to move out of the way. The almost blind man nodded as he stepped out of the way so Yon could spar with Vers.

"If you lose control again you'll be reported to the supreme intelligence as well" he said as he and Vers started exchanging blows.

"I am in control, what's the worse that could happen" said Vers smiling. Mond looked away so his commander wouldn't see him laugh.

But Yon Rogg didn't seem to like the joke as he kicked Vers onto the ground, "Your humor is a distraction, its going to get you killed one day, the supreme intelligence gave you that power and it can also be taken away, now get up" he said only to get a blast of energy from Vers right fist that set him flying into the back wall.

As Yon Rogg got up from the ground Mond and Vers shared a look that meant, "Were in trouble".

After getting changed into their uniforms Yon Rogg lead the two of them to the transport hub that would take them to the building where the supreme intelligence, the AI leader of the kree was located. As the transport moved the three noble warrior heroes were left standing since all the seats were already taken by the other military personnel or civilians. Some of them a mix of white and blue skinned.

"Has anyone ever seen what the supreme intelligence looks like" Vers asked?

"No ones actually seen the supreme intelligence before, but when you meet it, it will appear as someone you know" said Yon Rogg crossing his arms.

"Well what kind of person will it appear as, a family member, a friend, that guy who serves great food at the restaurant you took the whole squad too last month" asked Mond?

"Oh that's a good question, who does it appear before you, your brother, your father, your old commander" Vers asked Yon Rogg only for him to shake his head no at each suggestion.

"I see what you two are trying to do, your trying to change the subject" said Yon Rogg smiling at their attempt.

"Your saying you don't want us to use our powers" asked Mond crossing his own arms as Vers held up her hands.

"But if we can't use them, then why do we have them" she said looking annoyed.

"When the supreme intelligence took you two in I chose to train you myself, I'm just trying to make you both the best versions of yourself" said Yon Rogg. Vers and Mond looked at each other before looking out the transports window as a display of skrull hovered by and it said, "Its been a hundred and two days since the last skrull attack".

Mond and Vers walked up to the the supreme intelligence building. Once they walked in they were both lead to a room. When the door opened there was light platform on the ground.

"Good luck" said Vers who was at the doorway of a room not far from his own. Mond nodded at her before walking into the room where the door slid closed behind him. He stepped onto the platform as liquid moved down from the wall in front of him and went onto the platform. The liquid turned into grey substance that turned into strings that attached to his body.

When the substance reached his head he blinked and found himself somewhere else. He was on a grey platform and a grey pool sea seemed to stretch as far as he could see. He could tell from his eyesight he wasn't wearing his see glasses.

A small square platform moved up from the ocean and person started to appear. The man was wearing the black and light green suit of the noble warriors hero's. But his face was of the man he saw in his dream the previous night.

"Mond" said the supreme intelligence.

"Supreme intelligence" said Mond calmly.

"You seem surprised by this appearance" said the supreme intelligence as it stepped forward.

"I have no idea who that face belongs to, but I feel it belongs to someone I knew, he appeared when I was dreaming of my past last night" said Mond clenching his right fist.

"Your commander saids your fit to serve" said the supreme intelligence.

"More then ready" said Mond looking determined.

The supreme intelligence smiled at his determination, "The incident you were involved in that caused you to lose your sight and your memory's was one of manny incidents that's happened all over the universe, the skrulls expansion that we have been fighting against for centuries" it said as an image of planets appeared around them, the planets slowly turning purple. The last image that showed was skrull pointing a laser pistol forward. It was the first memory Mond saw after the incident.

"Your powers are slowly killing you, are you sure you want to continue to fight" asked the supreme intelligence already knowing his answer.

"I'm ready to prove myself" he said looking determined.

"We will see, we have a mission for you" said the supreme intelligence.

A while later Mond was siting on the steps before the entrance of the building, "Its nice of you to wait for me" said Vers getting his attention. He looked to see she was smiling.

"I suppose with that look on your face. that your all good to go" said Mond standing up.

"Yeah all good to go, since your not looking disappointed I guess your good to go to" said Vers and Mond nodded yes.

The next day the two of them dressed in the black and light green suits of the noble warrior heroes, they walked with the rest of their group to a troop transport ship. Mond had two swords attached to the back of his suit like one of the other members of the group had.

"Lets get this over with quick, its probably another skrull attack" the other sword wielder said as they got onto the back of the ship.

"Why has a skrull ever copied you before" asked Minerva?

"Yes it was terrifying, I had was staring at the face of my mortal enemy only to see my own face looking back at me" said the man holding one of his swords forward.

"Well maybe if you were a little more attractive it wouldn't have been as frightening" said Vers getting a laugh out of most of the group.

"Are you trying to be funny" the the kree asked taking out one of his swords as the bottom half of the blade glowed green.

"Shes trying to mae you laugh sicne you hardly ever do" said one of the other sqaud members.

"I know how to laugh" the kree said calmly.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it, I think your quiet attractive already" said Bron Cahr, the blue skinned and white bearded kree said.

"She was just making a joke Bron" said Mond as he made sure his two swords were secure on his back.

"Thanks blue" the sword wielder said. Vers laughed since because of Monds hair color he had been given the nickname blue by the other noble warriors hero's during training.

"That's enough everyone" said Yon Rogg getting on the ship as the hatch closed, he stood in the middle of the room as a he pressed some buttons on his left arms wrist device. An image of a kree appeared on a screen, "Our mission today is a simple search and Rescue op on the planet Torfa where the skrulls have invaded, Solar saids his cover been blown and General Talos is after him" he said as the images changed again revealing a skrull. They were shape shifting aliens that could change into anyone, they had green skin and pointed ears.

"If he gets caught the information hes been gathering for the last few years will have been for nothing, we sweep in and grab him, as for the planets population" he said as the image changed again revealing the people who lived on Torfa. The only noticeable thing about them was the cloaks they wore, "We are not to interfere with them in anyway, understood" he said getting a nod from those under his command.

"Alright lets get this done, for the good of the kree" Yon Rogg said before going over to the pilots seat.

"For the good of the kree" they all said accept for Mond and Vers. The two of them more focused on completing their mission and proving themselves. Their ship took off after everyone was seated and headed to the jump point. Three accuser ships following them to the same planet.


	2. Part 2: Captured and Escaped

**Part 2: Captured and Escaped **

The transport shook as they entered Torphs looked up before going to inspecting his right handed sword, he sent power into his right hand and one side of the blade started glowing blue.

"What do you think your doing" asked the teams other swordsman noticing the light?

"Making sure my weapons alright so it wont break during battle" said Mond calmly while Vers laughed at the annoyed look on the other swords mans face.

"You dare use that power without permission, you'll probably get this whole team killed because of it one day" said the swordsman.

Mond got up from where he was sitting and placed his sword back in his handle, "Well I guess its good thing I have it under control then" he said looking serious.

"Enough you two, Mond sit back down" said Yon Rogg walking into the room. The two noble warriors heroes looked away from each other. Mond sat back down as Yon Rogg lifted up the area where his wrist device was kept exposing his skin.

"I heard about your recent attack" said Yon Rogg as he opened a small silver box and taking out a syringe with blue liquid in it. The same one he had used before training with Vers.

"The doctors said its getting worse didn't they" said Mond watching as Yon Rogg injected the liquid into his arm and then pulling back down the device.

"The one I gave you just now should prevent an attack from happening during the mission and they now want to you to carry one with you always" he said passing the silver box to Mond who put it into one of the suits compartment.

Mond then looked surprised as his commander put a hand on his shoulder, "They also told me that the time you have left could be a few days, if you feeling an attack coming don't hesitate to take one" he said before whispering so only he would hear it.

"Make sure to tell Vers before its too late, otherwise shes going to hate you and me for not telling her" he said before going back to the ships controls.

"What was that about" Vers asked looking confused?

"Just a safety measure" said Mond trying to avoid eye contact. He knew Vers wouldn't be happy that this was being kept from her, but Mond thought it was for the best. The two of them shared a close bond ever since training and not to mention a shared sense of humor.

The ship flew into water and after it stopped moving the back of the ship opened up. The group swam at quick speed into the water with their helmets covering their faces. Their mouths were protected by a shield and their eyes were lit up. When they serviced their suits turned back to their usual black and green. They were dark while they were underwater so they could stay hidden during their approach.

As Mond moved his goggles over his eyes Yon Rogg was giving out instructions, "Atlas, Minerva find an elevated point, Vers search for Solars beacon" as he spoked Mond could see they were surrounded by sand hills and stone structures.

As they moved up the sand hills, "Thr, is locals in the" Minervas voice came out of Yon Rogg com link all messed up.

"Minerva what was that, do you see anything" said Yon Rogg trying to get his wrist device to work, "Mond is your glasses picking up anything" he asked?

Mond looked around when his glasses showed the outline of five of the planets inhabitants sitting in a circle a bit away from their location, "Five of them so far, it looks like they haven't noticed us yet" he said.

"Lets hope it stays that way" said Yon Rogg as he tried to get his wrist device to work while Vers used hers to follow the beacon. They eventually reached a stone bridge that lead into a large stone structure.

"Beacons coming from inside that temple" said Vers, "Ill go in and get him".

"Alone absolutely not, this is the perfect spot for an ambush, one way in and one way out" said Yon Rogg as he studied the area.

"Fine ill take Mond with me" said Vers pointing at the teams other sword wielder who was taking out his swords, accept this time he was using the swords normal kree energy source.

Yon Rogg seemed to think about it for a moment before sighing, "Alright, but if something goes wrong we make a run for it and meet back on the Helium" he said looking serious at the two people he trained.

Mond and Vers nodded before walking over the stone bridge with Yon Rogg and one other member of the group following them until they reached the entrance. The hallway was dark but Monds glasses gave him night vision so he could see in the dark.

"Minerva are you seeing this" said Yon Rogg from their comm links.

"Looks like the locals started making a move" said Mond looking at his wrist device.

"Guess we better get a move on then" said Vers as the two of them walked further into the temple. When they reached a long hallway there was movement.

"Whos there" said Mond taking out his two swords and pointing his right handed sword at the rock where he notcied someone was hiding.

Vers held up her right hand as she held up the wrist device on her left arm displaying an image of the code for the informant, "TL 36" she said as the kree walked out from the behind the stone. Mond knew it was the informant since he remembered seeing the image back on the Helium.

"VT 48" the informant said. To prove he was the real deal and not a skrull in disguise, he would have to know a code only the kree informant would know.

"Looks like that's him" said Mond when there was blaster fire coming from outside.

"SKRULLS" Yon Roggs voice yelled from his comlink followed by a loud howl from multiple sources.

Mond then didn't noticed as a skrull came up from behind him and sent an electric shock into his neck making him fall to the ground as he dropped his swords. As he fell he noticed the informant shock Vers in the neck as well, making her fall to the ground.

"Vers" said Mond trying to move as the skrull who shocked him in the neck picked up his swords. The informant then changed into a skrull Mond recognised from Yon Roggs briefing, General Talos.

"How did you know the code" said Vers unable to move from the eclectic shock going through her body like Mond.

"Why don't you tell me your secret first" said Talos shocking her in the neck again into unconsciousness as Yon Roggs voiced sounded on their comms.

"Vers, Mond do you copy, get back to Helium, Mond, Vers do either of you copy" he said when Talos stood in front of Mond.

"I wonder what your story is" said Talos smiling as he shocked Mond in the neck like his comrade did until he fell unconscious.

The first thing he could see was darkness until a voice spoke, "Why are we checking this one again, Talos is already checking the other one" a a male voice.

"He said the more information we get the better" said another male voice, "Now lets see what we can find" he said and the next thing he saw he was walking toward a large structure surrounded by jets. He was wearing shades to protects his eyes from the sun light as he walked over to a woman who looked exactly like Vers who was talking to a dark skinned woman.

"Well look who decided to show up" the dark skinned woman said as the woman who looked like Vers looked at him with a smile.

"Well my work takes up more time then you two flying around so I should get as much much sleep as I can" he found himself saying with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm glad you could make it to see us take off" said Vers as she looked towards her jet.

"You ready" asked the dark skinned woman smiling?

"The higher we get the faster we can go, see you later" said Vers as the two of them walked towards the jets.

"Yeah be safe up there" said Mond as he watched them go towards the jets. He then looked confused as he saw blue skinned engineer walk by making him look confused.

"I think we went too far, go back" said one of the male voices from before.

The image changed again to show his body covered in a blue light as he flew in the clouds, "I think we went too far back, wait is he" one of the male voices spoke when a man covered in the color black with white lights covering his body, flew in front of the blue light boy.

"What do you think your doing up here Ray" said the man crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry dad, its just a part of me really wanted to fly, it felt like I was meant to" said Mond apologetically to the man he was calling his father.

"Well I cant blame you about that, I started flying around a year before your age" the man said laughing, "But your mom isn't use to this kind of thing happening, you cant fly out to far from home otherwise you'd make me and her worry about you" he said sounding serious.

"Okay" said Mond looking down as his father grabbed his hand and started flying him back home.

"It's impossible, I thought they were all wiped out" said one of the voices completely shocked by the scene.

"There were rumors about one surviving the extermination, but this one doesn't match the description of the last one that they killed" said the other voice.

"But the older one does" said the male voice.

There was silence before the voice spoke up again, "This isn't the information were looking for, go forward" said the voice as the image changed again.

This time Mond was accepting a scroll of paper from an old man as a crowd of people cheered next to the podium. Mond looked down as he tried to search for someone in the crowd, then as he walked off the podium he took a small device out of his pocket, "Hello" he said answering the device aafter pressing a small button on it, only to shocked after what he was told on the device.

The next image he was lying down on the roof of a building as the black eyed and white haired man from his dream pointed at the stars, "We traveled all around, sometimes to protect and also discovering new information" he said with a smile on his face.

"But our peoples duty was to protect the people above, right dad" Mond asked sitting up?

"Of course" the man said ruffling the boys blue hair making him laugh, "But we never forget who the people important to us are, like you and your mom are to me".

"Cmon you two its time to sleep" a female voice spoke up to them from the ground.

The image changed again when he was older again having a drink at a bar, but he was drinking a soda when he noticed a man in a military uniform talking to Vers and the dark skinned woman. It looked like they werent enjoying the man talking to them.

He got up from his chair as the man spoke, "You know why they call it the cockpit right" he said when Mond grabbed his shoulder.

"Unless you want to lose your right to sit in one again I suggest you walk away now" said Mond.

The man turned around with a smile until he looked surprised when he saw Monds face, "I'm sorry sir" he said trying to calmly and quickly walk away.

"I hope he just ruin your lady's impression on men" said Mond laughing.

"Not at all you might just have made the impression better, don't you think Carol" said the woman nudging Vers in the side.

"Yeah, Carol Danvers" Vers said holding her hand out.

"Raymond Richards" said Mond holding out his hand and the two of them shook hands. The images shown after that was the three of them playing a game on a big green table and then singing.

The next image showed him walking out of a vehicle carrying a bag of drinks, "I'm not late am I" said Mond as he walked towards a small house where the dark skinned woman and Vers who was carrying a little girl that greatly looked like the dark skinned woman was waiting for hm.

"Nope your just in time" said the dark skinned woman as he and Vers followed her inside.

The image changed to showed him standing in a graveyard as it rained. He stood in front of a grave stone wherer there were white flowers on the tip of the gravestone, it read, "Lisa Richards, Loving Wife and Mother".

There was then a small purring sound coming from his right leg and he looked to see an orange cat, he petted the cats head making it pur from his touch, "Goose likes you, that's a good sign" said a female voice. Mond looked to see the old woman from the memory he first saw after the incident.

"I'm sorry, did you know my mother" Mond asked looking confused as the cat called Goose walked away.

"No but I knew your father and I believe you can help me" said the woman said turning around.

"Wait that was her, bring her back" said one of the voices.

"No but I knew your father" the old woman said from a different direction. Mond looked confused as he saw the woman again but he was now looking at the name tag on her jacket.

"There we go focus on that" said the other voice as Mond shook his head as he looked closer at the name tag.

"I believe you can help me" said the old woman when he could clearly see something on the name tag, Dr Wendy Lawson and under that was, Pegasus.

"Dr Wendy Lawson from Pegasus, shes our only connection to the light speed engine, search for her until you find the source" one of the voices said as the image changed again to the first memory he saw after the incident.

Wendy was holding a gun as she looked towards himself and Vers. They watched as a skrull pointed a laser pistol at them, "Oh this is interesting, go back before this" one of the voices said as the image changed again.

This time he was sitting in chair in a jets cargo hold sitting in front of the engine as he looked at datapad, but because of the shaking he could barely see the image on it, "Come on stay still, focus" one of the voices said. Mond found himself struggling to focus on the red writing on the datapad.

He closed his eyes trying not to look at it, "Come on, open your eyes" said the second voice. He opened his eyes, but then from the shaking he dropped the datapad, "No get it back" the voice said.

The next thing he knew Mond opened his eyes to see two skulls looking at the screens displaying the images he had seen. He noticed the box filled with the injections Yon Rogg had given him was sitting on a desk under the screens.

"Wait, what is this feeling" Mond thought as he felt his hair was up. That's when he noticed he was upside down, he looked to see his hands we're trapped in round metal casings. He looked up to see he was barefoot and that's when he noticed his combat boots under the desk.

He stayed still as a skrull wearing glasses stood near him and tapped him on the forehead. This made the images flicker, "Oh looks like that did something, try it again" one of the skrulls said. The second skrull was about tap him again when Mond headbutted him, luckily thanks to his glasses which the skrulls kept them on him, they werent able to tell his eyes were wide open. He got his legs and arms out of the machines keeping him still, but wasn't able to get his hands out of the metal casings.

He rushed over to one of the skrulls and pushed his left hand into his chest and held his right arm back, "What did you do to me" Mond asked looking angry?

"We only showed what was already there" the skrull said smiling.

"But, I don't remember any of that" said Mond as the casing covering his right started to turn red from his power.

"It can be very confusing, it's some trip ain't it" said the skrull, "All were after is Wendy Lawson and her light speed engine".

"But I don't know anyone with that name" said Mond as the casing covering his left hand started turning red again.

"Then why was she in your head" said the skrull.

Mond looked annoyed until he noticed his swords on the far wall he quickly walked away from the skrull and put the swords back on his back when there was the sound of a laser blast. He turned around noticing the box filled with injections was completely destroyed.

"Were sorry, but you'll thank us one day" said one of the skrulls who was standing next to the other one. The two of them quickly ran away.

"WAIT" Mond yelled when he noticed his hands were still trapped in the metal casing. He focused his power into his hands and a few moments later the casing completely shattered, freeing his hands.

He put his combat boots back on and ran out of the room. He heard a skrull scream followed by a female scream. He ran down the circle corridor where he could hear the screaming coming from and when he made a turn he saw skrull soldiers on the ground defeated and Vers standing in the middle with no combat boots on.

"Vers" said Mond getting her attention.

She looked towards him surprised by his sudden appearance, "Mond" she said rushing over to him, "Looks like they got you too" she said.

"Yeah, they showed me some crazy images, guess they used that machine to get the code from the informant" said Mond.

"Yeah I guess so, they showed me some stuff too and you were in some of them and you had no scars" she said making him look surprised.

"Did they seem like their after someone named Wendy Lawson" Mond asked?

"Yeah and something about a light a speed engine" said Vers.

"Alright then lets get out of here and we can figure out the rest" said Mond and Vers nodded yes as the two of them ran down the hallway. They reached a round room with power source in the middle of the floor.

The door on the other side of the room opened and a skrull rushed out and began fighting Mond with an electric lance. Mond took out his two swords blocking his attacks while Vers punched a tall skrull that took her punches with ease before pushing her.

Vers fell to the ground as she held up her hands that were covered with metal casing as well that started to heat up. Mond cut the skrulls electric lance in two with his swords and sent his power into his right foot. The moments Vers got free from her metal casing and blasted the tall skrull to the ceiling, Mond kicked the skrull with his blue foot and sent him flying into the ceiling.

Mond and Vers faced the rest of the skrulls ready for a fight when they noticed they looked scared and started running down a hallway. Mond and Vers looked confused until they heard a sound behind them, they looked to see Vers blast had burned the ceiling and then it broke revealing the vacuum of space.

The two of were flown into the air before they each grabbed a railing that was attached to the power source in the room. The Helmets covered their faces so they could breathe and skrulls started to fly out of the ships hole.

Mond looked to see a door was about to be sealed shot. He focused his power into his back and sent two blue arms to grab onto the wall next to the door. The arms pulled him to the doorway and as the arms went back into his back he grabbed the wall with his left arm and held his right hand out for Vers.

She sent out a blast from her right hand that sent her flying towards the doorway where she grabbed Monds hand. He pulled her in just as the door shut closed. Their helmets went back into their suits as they took a quick breather.

"Thanks for the save" said Vers.

"Sure, nice shooting by the way" said Mond smiling which made her laugh, "So if were on a ship, then there must be escaped pods".

"Well lets go find them, but first I need to find my boots" said Vers.

The two of them found a room with two skrulls looking at images from both his and her mind. The skrulls didn't bother put up a fight as Vers picked up her boots. When she was walking out of the room an image of a man appeared on the screen, "You know why they call it the cockpit right" the man said. Vers turned around and sent a blast of energy at the screen displaying the image which Mond also fired a blast of blue light at. There was nothing left of the screen as the two of them walked away.

The two of them found an escape pod room where most of them were being taken. Mond rushed over to the last pod and threw the skull out. When Vers reached the pod the two of them noticed there was only one chair.

"Now what" said Mond looking annoyed when a laser blast shot one of the pods controls. The two of them turned around to see Talos holding up a laser pistol.

"Where are you going, were not done talking to each other yet" the skrull general said smiling.

Mond and Vers sent out a blast to each of his sides making him crouch. Vers then pushed Mond into the pod, making him sit on the chair and before he could say anything she sat in his lap before pressing the button to make the pod go.

The pod moved at incredible speed down to the planet and the damage that Talos had done to the pods controls had started to spread. When the pod reached the planets sky it began to fall apart. The floor came off with the chair and two of them began to fall.

Mond grabbed Vers hand as he grabbed the edge of the pod, for a few moments until the rest of the pod fell apart making them fall the rest of the way to the surface.

They crashed through the ceiling of a building and landed on the ground. Mond sat up making sure his goggles were secure as Vers got up from the ground. He stood up as they looked at their surroundings. There were shelves with square box containers on them covered with images, some of them with people and words.

Mond then heard Vers fire off a blast and looked to see a paper stand burning before falling over. The two of them started walking through the store and Vers stopped to look at one of the boxes for a moment before putting it back.

"This Vers to kree star force , is anyone there" said Vers as she continued looking around while speaking into her comm link. She looked back at Mond after not getting a response.

"This is Mond to kree star force, can anyone here me" said Mond speaking into his comm link as the two of them walked outside. The building they had crashed into had a sign that said block buster.

"What planet are we on" asked Mond as he looked at the other small buildings in the area?

"Planet C 53" said Vers as she walked over to a car that wasn't that far away.

She knocked on the window and the man sitting in the car rolled down the window to show that he had a shocked look on his face, "Hi Vers, Kree star force and this is Mond the same, are you the guy in charge of security for this sector" she asked only for him to still looked shocked, "Hello is my universal translator working" she said inspecting her wrist device to make sure it wasn't damaged.

"Doesn't look like it was damaged from the crash" said Mond.

"No I can understand you, yeah but the movie theatre has its own guy" said the security officer looking confused.

"Can you tell us where we can find communications equipment" asked Vers? The security officer pointed to a store that was next to the block buster, but this one had a sign that said radio shack.

"Thanks" said Mond as he and Vers went to the store that they hoped would have the equipment they would need to contact the rest of their group.


	3. Part 3: Agent Fury

**Part 3: Agent Fury **

Walking out of the water were four skrulls, the one leading the group was Talos who was looking around his surroundings as they walked onto the sand. Far away from them were a group of humans carrying surfboards. He looked at a woman before his skin and suit began to change. He let out a sound that sounded like a roar as his body to changed into the exact copy of the woman he was looking at, including her hairstyle and clothes.

"Find the boy and girl, their our only connection Dr Lawson and her light speed engine" he said looking back at his comrades to see they had changed their appearance as well, but one of them had taken the same form as him, "Hey, this ones taken" he said.

"Talos there's something else you should know" said one of the skrulls, it was the skrull that had talked to Mond, "The boy, hes a celestial" he said making the group look surprised.

"That's impossible, the last of the celestials was wiped out years ago" said Talos still looking surprised by the news, though only a little since he witnessed Mond fire a light blast at him earlier before he escaped with Vers.

"Theres something else, hes a singular" the skrull said again making his comrades eyes open in shock.

"Lets find them" said Talos.

While this was happening it was now light out. Vers was sitting in a small phone booth after taking parts of electronic devices from the radio shack place. Mond was studying a small version of the phone in his hand. The phone both was ride next to the store.

"Why are they different from each other" said Mond placing it on top of the box while Vers was attaching the wires from the phone box onto the chip from her wrist device.

"Maybe their the ones they use to carry around with them" said Vers pulling the phone off the box, "Here get close" she said. Mond stood next to her in the small space as she placed the small device between them as she tapped on her wrist device to contact the Helium.

"Vers, Mond is that you, Verify code C1 36" Yon Roggs voice came from the phone. While the two of them could only hear his voice, back on the helium they could see small hologram of the two of them.

"Verification code D one seven hundred" said Mond.

"Verification code C one six hundred, were doing just fine how are you" said Vers smiling and they could here a small chuckle from Yon Rogg, "What happened is everyone alright" she asked now looking serious?

"There was a skrull ambush, where are you two, did you find Soalr" Yon Rogg asked?

"Were on planet C 35, Solar wasn't there" said Mond.

"What do you mean wasn't there" asked Yon Rogg.

"It was Talos who changed into him, he even knew his code" said Vers.

"His code, that's impossible it was buried deep into his subconscious" said Yon Rogg sounding like he didn't believe it was true.

"They used this machine to look into our heads, I think that's how they got his code and their after someone named Lawson" said Vers.

"Lawson" asked Yon Rogg?

"Apparently shes someone who discovered a light speed engine, shes who I" said Vers now looking confused which Mond noticed.

"We think it's the light speed engine they're after" said Mond speaking up so Yon Rogg wouldn't question Vers. He didn't get a response, but he did hear Yon Rogg speak.

"How long till planet C 35" he asked?

"Until next jump point, twenty two hours" said Atlas.

"Okay Mond, Vers stay exactly where you are" said Yon Rogg.

"No we have to stop them before they reach her" said Vers.

"If they reach her and the light speed engine before we do they can invade multiple planets at once" said Mond looking serious, "They also destroyed the shots you gave me" he said.

"Were sorry, the number you are trying to reach in unavailable, please put in the correct code to try again" a female voice said from the phone making the two of them look confused.

"Yon Rogg" said Vers holding the phone up to her ear and only heard the same female voice speak the same words again. She then tired to get the connection back as she worked on her wrist device.

"Shes who you see when you see the supreme intelligence" said Mond making her stop her work.

"Shes not who you see" asked Vers resuming her work?

"No but she was in the images that machine showed me, I end up seeing some white haired man with black eyes" said Mond looking confused as he leaned against the telephone box when there was loud noise coming from vehicles arriving in the area near the block buster.

"You going to be okay without those injections" Vers asked? Mond looked at her and he wondered if the glasses were playing a trick on him because she looked really concerned.

"The last one I took is to last me an entire mission" said Mond calmly.

"Well lets hope he heard what you said before we lost the connectio nand bring you some new ones" said Vers when someone knocked on the telephone box.

The two of them looked to see a dark skinned man wearing sunglasses and wearing a black suit and white shirt. waving at them.

"Hello Im agent Fury" said Fury showing a small booklet with his identification and badge in it, "We got a call about a couple who were dressed up for laser tag that fell through the roof of a block buster, that you two" he asked taking off his shades.

Mond and Vers walked out of the phone box while he was speaking, Mond noticed the vehicles in the area and there were people dressed up in suits like Fury.

"Uh no that wasn't us, I think I saw them running in that direction" said Vers calmly nodding her head in the direction behind him.

"Yeah those two were quick because when they saw us they ran like they were being chased by someone, you should probably go help them" said Mond.

The man named Fury laughed seeing through their lies, "Do you two have some kind of identification" he asked?

"Vers Kree star force and this is Mond the same" said Vers pointing at Mond.

"Vers and Mond Kree star force, what is your business here and nice shades by the way, know where I can get myself a pair" he asked?

"No they were specially made for me so I could see" said Mond calmly.

"Were here to stop the skrulls from invading your planet" said Vers.

"Skrulls, you ever here of them Coulson" said Fury looking back at a man who was standing nearby with a calm smile on his face.

"No sir I don't think ive had" the man known as Coulson said.

"Shape shifting alien, they can change into people right down to the cellular level" said Vers looking confused that they hadn't heard of the skrulls before, "You have no idea what Im talking about do you" she said.

"Doesn't look like it, lets go" said Mond and Vers nodded agreeing with him when she stepped forward Fury turned around.

"Now hold on a second, how are we suppose to know the two of you aren't those shape shifting aliens" said Fury.

"Congratulations agent Fury that's the first right question you've asked" Vers said smiling when her look turned serious.

Mond looked in her direction and saw a man pointing a laser file in their direction, "Get down" said Mond as the man fired the laser rifle with Vers pushing Fury out of the way and and Mond pushing Coulson out of the way.

Mond took out his right handed sword and pushed some power into it making one side light up blue. He swung the sword sending out a blue slash while Vers sent out a blast of energy from her hands. Their attacks hit the roof but the man started running with both attacks not hitting him.

Vers and Mond looked at each other realizing the only race that had rifles like that were the skrulls. They started chasing him from the ground while he ran on the rooftops.

While they ran Mond pushed his sword back into one of the sheathes on his back. They saw the skrull head towards a structure where a long vehicle was approaching it. There was a large metal device on each end connected to wires above it as it moved. The two of them ran until they reached a wall. Vers jumped to the sides while Mond put power into his feet and reached the area above before Vers.

The two of them then reached the steps leading up into the station. Vers went first with Mond following her. They jumped over a barricade that lead to the platform where Vers had to walk past an old lady. When they reached the platform they noticed the train was already leaving the station. The two of them ran and just when they were running out of path they jumped onto the back of the it.

"You doing alright" asked Vers?

"Yeah I'm good" said Mond as the two of them punched through the windows in front of them and breaking the glass. They got through the window entering a small room with one door in front of them. Vers opened the door to a long room where the passengers were either sitting in chairs or holding onto a metal bar. Some of them looked scared as Mond and Vers walked through the middle of the room.

"Trust me true believers" said the voice of an old man when Mond and Vers reached where he was sitting. Vers pushed down on the booklet the old man was reading from and he just gave them a smile. The two of them smiled back before continuing their search.

They were walking past a group that were sitting on seats attached to the walls when Mond stopped recognizing the old woman sitting in the middle of the group. It was the same old woman Vers walked by back at the station. He grabbed Vers right shoulder and when she looked back at him he nodded his head to the right.

She looked at the woman who gave her a smile and Vers gave her one for a second before punching her across the face making the passengers gasp in surprise. The old woman looked at the two of them with an angry look on her face before kicking Vers in the legs making her fall over.

Mond went to go punch her but she moved quick and pushed him onto the ground with speed not fast enough to be that of an old woman. Mond pushed power into his right fist and sent blast of energy into the skrulls chest sending her flying into the ceiling. When he got back up two of the passengers grabbed his arms thinking he was actially attacking an old lady.

The skrull was about to hit him when Vers sent a spinning right kick into her face making her spin in the air before falling to ground. Vers then noticed that during the fall the skrull had dropped a small, glowing purple device. She noticed the skrull about to get back up and then just like Mond she sent a blast of energy into her chest, accept this time making her hit against the door at the end of the room. Then three passengers grabbed Vers.

Mond used his power to make arms on his back to the make the passengers who grabbed his arms let him go. Vers got free when the skrull went through the door. The two of them ran for the door and along the way Vers picked up the device the skrull had dropped. When they reached the door they could see through the window the skrull changing into a a man with glasses and a red shirt. He then jumped through an opening in the ceiling.

Mond and Vers then opened the door. Vers jumped through the ceiling first but ended up being pushed back on the roof of the moving train. Mond jumped up next and punched the skrull across the face. The two of them began a battle of fists until the skrull tripped Mond to the ground. The skrulls sent his right hand to his face but Mond grabbed his arm. But the skrull managed to reach his face and pushed up his goggles.

Mond could only see darkness when he heard an electric shock. He moved his hands to his face feeling his goggles out when he grabbed and pulled them over his eyes. He could see when the skrull kicked Vers in the stomach and sent her falling to the edge of the train and she grabbed onto the railing attached to it to stop herself from falling.

Mond grabbed her hand that wasn't holding the railing and pulled her up. The two of them stood up on the moving vehicle when they saw a tunnel coming up. The skrull turned around to face them when Mond and Vers sent a last of energy from both their hands. But the skrull had jumped back into an opening in the train when the blasts destroyed a piece of the tunnels roof.

Mond and Vers nodded at each other as they sent power into both of their right fists. They punched a hole in the trains ceiling. They fell through the hole they made just before they reached the tunnel.

When the vehicle stopped in an underground station. Mond and Vers walked through the opening doors and started following a man they believed to be the skrull. Mond stepped in front of him and Vers noticed he had an annoyed look on his face. When the man turned around to face Vers it was revealed he wasn't wearing glasses. The man walked away looking confused while Mond and Vers looked at the surrounding area hoping to find the skrull.

The two of them walked up stairs that lead back to the surface and out of the station. They reached a small area behind a tall building where no one can see them, Vers inserted the small purple device from the skrull into her wrist device. It started displaying images and one of them Mond recognized the name tag of Dr Wendy Lawson and under it were the words Pegasus.

Then there was one he didn't recognize was someone wearing goggles, "Are these the images you saw in that machine" Mond asked?

"Looks like it" said Vers when the image changed again. Mond looked surprised not because of the dark skinned woman in the images he recognized from the machine he was in, but the man standing next to her looked like him. Accept his hair was shorter then what it was now, his eyes were closed but there were no scars surrounding the area.

"Look familiar" said Vers looking at him.

"Yeah, hey wait what does that sign next to them say" said Mond pointing to the the neon sign the color red that said, Panchos bar. Before the two of them could look at it further the images vanished and the device started short circuiting.

Vers punched the device trying to get it work before pulling out and throwing it to the ground. Mond destroyed it with a blast from his right fist, "I guess we gotta find out where that place is" said Mond.

"It's the only thing we have for now" said Vers.

The two of them then went to a small building where people were sitting at computers, "Here let me try" said Mond who was standing next to Vers who was sitting on a chair in front of the computer they were on.

Mond quickly typed up Ponchos bar into the search bar and moved the mouse to click on search since Vers had been slowly typing in each key.

"Alright we have a location, now how do we get there" said Vers picking up one of the booklets that was next to the computer. But as she held it up it unfolded a few times before reaching the ground.

The two of them were then outside after exiting the building that was called an Internet café. Vers was holding up one side of the map while Mond held up the other side. While they were looking at the map a man on a motorcycle drove into the parking lot, "Nice diving suits" he said laughing at Mond and Vers.

The two noble warrior hero's looked at the man for a second with an annoyed look before looking back at the map, "Cmon man how about getting your girl to give a smile" the man said with a smile that quickly went away when Mond unsheathed his left handed sword a few inches. The man then got off his bike and quickly walked to his destination.

Vers folded down her side of the map before letting go and walking towards a clothes store, "Cmon" she said looking at Mond who was still looking at the map.

"Vers I know we havent been on this planet long but I'm sure that place only has clothes for women" he said before he started using his glasses to find out a route from their location to the bar.

"Okay" said Vers with a smile as she walked over to a mannequin.

Mond then felt someone tapping on his shoulder, he looked to see it was one of the blue hands pointing to his left and he looked to see another holding up a change of clothes. Black pants with two white lines going down each leg, a black t shirt with an image of the ocean under the moonlight on it and a black zip up jacket.

"Did you make these" Mond asked grabbing the clothes and the hand gave a thumbs up? Rather then thinking about it he just shook his shoulders as the hands went back into his back and he put on the change of clothes over his uniform. He then sent the uniform to materialize back into the wrist device when Vers walked over wearing new clothes as well.

"Nice look, here try these, I thought since your glasses could change shape they might be able to scan forms that are like it" she said smiling while holding up a pair of sunglasses. Mond smiled as he looked close at them when his goggles shot blue lasers on them scanning it. The goggles then changed into the form of sunglasses.

The two of them then walked over to the motor cycle and Vers got on first, "You got to sit in the seat on the pod, I get to drive" she said putting on the helmet. Mond sat on the back of the bike when another blue hand gave him a black helmet for safety.

He put the helmet on and put his hands on Vers shoulders. He then heard her sigh before moving his hands to around her waist, "Its better this way" she said as she started the motor bike up and started driving.

During the drive after leaving the city, "You didn't tell that guy that I wasn't your girl" said Vers.

"You didn't deny to agent Fury that we were a couple" said Mond smiling and Vers laughed.

"How come you never asked me out after all the time we spent together" said Vers.

"Why would you have said yes if I asked you out" said Mond smiling but this time Vers didn't laugh.

"I'm not saying yes or no now" she said.

Mond looked down to where his arms were around her waist. He does find Vers beautiful and he cares about her a lot. At one point he thought about asking her out and for some reason he knew it would feel right for them. But then he learned he was going to die and it stopped his plans. He and Vers were already close at that point, so he didn't want to make her more sad if he died while they were in a relationship.

"Mond" said Vers bring him out of his thoughts.

"I just never got around to it" said Mond calmly.

"Well once this is all over you have to ask me out okay, I might say yes" she said smiling as she looked ahead at the open road.

"Yeah you got it" said Mond with a small smile before he looked over her shoulders as they headed towards where Ponchos bar was located. Hoping it would lead them to some answers. But they didn't know at the time what those answers would be.


	4. Part 4: Pegasus

**Part 4: Pegasus**

After driving the bike on the open road after a good amount of time had gone by, the two of them eventually reached their destination. Panchos bar was next to two other buildings. After parking the bike the two of them left their helmets behind and walked inside.

Vers opened the door walking in first with Mond following her in and closing the door behind them. There was no one in the main room with all the chairs empty. There was an arcade machine to their right and Mond thought the glasses were playing tricks on him again when he saw him and Vers playing on it. Then the two of them sitting in a booth with the dark skinned woman. Then he saw the three of them singing.

"Just what is going on" thought Mond as he took his glasses off and moved his fingers around them to see if a part of it was broken. He jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder because he couldn't see, he quickly but the glasses back on and saw that it was Vers who was nodding her head at one of the photos on the wall. The two of them walked over to see a picture of a jet looking like it was taking off. But their eyes were drawn to the blue horse head symbol at the back of it.

"Can I get you two anything" said a male voice behind them. The two of them looked to see man with a confused look on his face wondering what the two people were doing in his bar.

"Where was this photo taken" Vers asked him pointing at the photo they were looking at?

"At the airport" answered the man calmly.

"What about Pegasus" Mond asked?

"That's classified" said a male voice from behind the counter that two noble warrior hero's recognized. Walking into the room from behind the counter was Agent Fury, but he wasn't in his suit and had bandages over a cut on his left eyebrow. He looked at the bar owner with a serious look on his face and he seemed to get the message because he then walked to a back room in the bar, "But not the file I started on the two of you" he said walking towards the exit of the counter.

"You have a rough day agent Fury" Vers asked?

"Not not that bad, I like your new looks, the style suits you" said Fury, "There was an alien invasion, a car chase, I saw an alien turn into my partner and I got to see an alien autopsy, never thought I would see that" he said walking to the exit of the counter.

"Sorry we have to make sure your not one of them" said Mond taking out his right handed sword.

"So what do you need, a swab of the mouth, a urine sample" he asked?

"No skrulls can copy down people to their DNA" said Vers.

"Then what about what I had for my breakfast this morning" said Fury but Mond responded this time.

"The skrulls have the ability to see peoples recent memory's so were gonna need something more" Mond said putting his sword away.

"So what do you have in mind then" said Fury smiling.

Vers sat one side of a table while Fury sat across from her as she asked him questions about his life, "What was your first pets name" Vers asked?

"Snuffles" said Fury with a calm look on his face.

"Why was he named snuffles" Mond who was sitting on a stool at the counter, asked?

"I liked the name" said Fury before the interview continued where he was asked what his first job which was soldier and that his current was at a desk for six years trying to move up.

"Okay last question, name a certain fact about yourself that not even a skrull would know" asked Vers?

Fury looked around the room before he answered, "I don't like toast cut diagonally, if its cut that way I just cant eat it" he said then he noticed Vers and Mond share a smile, "You didn't need to know that did you, okay how can you prove your not skrulls" he asked?

Vers pointed her right fist at the music box that had been playing a song when they had walked in earlier, she sent a blast of energy at it, bruning a hole in the middle of it "So" said Fury.

"It's a proton blast, Skrulls cant do that" said Vers.

"Okay how about you" Fury asked looking at Mond?

Mond got up from the stool he was sitting on and took the bandage of Fury's eyebrow, he then placed his right hand on the wound, his hand glowed blue and when he moved his hand away the blood was gone, "Go take a look in the mirror" he said.

Fury got up from where he was sitting and looked at the mirror behind the bar to see the wound was gone, "Thanks" said Fury looking impressed.

"His power lets him to do multiple things with it, skrulls cant do that either" said Vers before smiling, "Since he healed your injury and you're a high class agent I'm sure you know where Pegasus is" she said making Fury sigh.

The three of them were then in Fury's car driving to the Pegasus facility, they were driving through a mountain area as Vers explained who they were, "So the two of you are Kree and your part of a group of Noble warriors" said Fury.

"Noble warrior hero's" said Vers .

"So do you know why they're after this dr Lawson" asked Fury?

"She came with up some kind of light speed engine, we have to get to her before they do" said Mond who was sitting in the middle at the back while Fury was driving and Vers was sitting in the passenger seat.

"So what do you want to do" asked Fury?

"Stop the skrulls before they get to powerful" said Vers.

"No what I meant is what to do you two want to do" he said with a serious look on his face while the two of them looked calm, "War is a universal language and I can recognize rogue soldiers when I see them, the two of you have a personal stake in all fo this" he said.

Vers and Mond shared a look that what Fury was saying was true. But before they could continue with their conversion the car turned and they stoped in front a gate surrounded by a metal fence. Fury stopped the car next to a speaker box, "This is government property, please turn around now" a male voice said from the speaker.

"Nicholas Joseph Fury, agent of shield let us in" said Fury showing his Identification to the electronic box. A few moments later the gate opened letting him drive through.

"You have three names" asked Vers?

"Yes but everyone calls me Fury" he said as they entered a tunnel in the mountains.

"Everyone, does that mean your friends" asked Mond?

"Yes" said Fury.

"What about your mom" asked Vers?

"Fury" he said.

"What do you call her" she asked?

"Fury" he said calmly.

"What about your children" asked Vers?

"If I ever have any they'll call me Fury" he said as the car came to a stop. When Mond and Vers got out of the car Fury threw the two of them a hat with the symbol of a bird with a shield on its body, on it.

"Whats this" said Mond.

"You two will stand out, put those on and leave your swords" said Fury.

"Well since I can fire blasts out of my hands now I guess I don't need these" said Mond as he took off the holders for his swords from his back. He leaned back into the car and used his powers to shatter them and used small blasts to destroy the remains.

"You sure your not going to miss those" said Fury.

"He destroyed his originals back during training by accident, whats with the symbol" said Vers as Mond put on his own hat.

"It's the official shield logo" said Fury closing his car door.

"You sure it wont stand out" said Vers putting on her own hat.

"Saids the girl who was walking around in a rubber suit, leave the cloth behind by the way" said Fury as Vers took off the cloth that was around her waist and threw it back into the car before closing the door.

The three of them stood in front of a railing where there was hanger below them. There was big and black wide craft in the middle facing the exit with a small grey and red one in front of it.

"Can I help you three" said a male voice from behind them. They looked to see the man who had spoken was in a military uniform. There were two men in military gear standing at both his sides holding guns.

"Were agents of shield" said Fury handing the man his identification. The man looked at it with a serious look on his face.

"Were looking for Dr Lawson" said Vers.

"Her full names Wendy Lawson" said Mond.

The man said nothing until Vers spoke up again, "Can you take us to her" she said. The man looked up.

"Follow me" he said.

The three of them then found themselves in a small room and they were sitting in chairs. There was a small desk in front of them and the man who had brought them there told them to just stay put.

"Have either of you two ever heard of the term the welcome wagon" said Fury looking at them.

"Well how else were we gonna find out about Lawson agent Fury" said Mond looking annoyed.

Fury then pressed his thumb down on the thumb scanner next to the door. The scanner also had a blue horse head symbol on it. A blue line went under his thumb, but then the screen turned red.

He then took a small device out of his pocket and as he got up from his chair he began to type on it, "Is that some kind of communication device" Vers asked him?

"Yeah it's a pager" said Fury.

"Who are you paging" Vers asked?

"My mom, don't worry I haven't told her about the two of you" said Fury still looking at his pager.

Vers tried the scanner with her own thumb but got the same result as Fury. She then got up from her chair and began to walk around while Mond stood in front of the scanner.

"Why not" thought Mond looking bored before he pressed his thumb against the scanner and blue line went under his thumb. But the scanner turned green and the door opened.

"Doors open" said Mond getting their attention.

"How did you do that" Fury asked looking confused?

"The scanner worked for me for some reason" said Mond shaking his shoulders not understanding himself why the scanner worked for him.

"Well lets get going" Vers said opening the door fully and three off them walked out of the room.

As they walked further down the hallway Vers opened two doors in front of them when a cat approached them, it meowed when it neared Mond and Vers.

While Vers just walked by Mond gave the cat a small pat on the head before following her, "Why aren't you just the cutest little thing, what are you doing all the way down here and what's your name" said Fury getting down to pet the cat and looked at the animals collar that had small circle piece of metal on it, "Goose, well that's a nice name for a cat" he said smiling as he continued to pet the cat.

"Fury" Mond and Vers both said getting the agents attention. Fury's look went back to serious as he walked over to the two of them. They stood in front of two doors that had another thumb scanner.

"Your trick might not work again, so luckily I came up with something" said Fury taking a piece of tape out of his pocket when Vers just blasted one of the door knobs, "Or you could do that and tell me not to mess around with tape" he said as Mond push the door open. The room lit up revealing multiple shelves holding boxes. They walked down a few rows before finding the one they were looking for.

"Lawson hear it is" said Vers taking down a box that had Dr Wendy Lawson on it. Vers took off the lid of the box and they looked through it.

"Looks like the Dr Lawson was working on a light speed engine, I wonder why it got terminated" said Vers looking at a blue print of a flying craft that had in big red letters, project terminated printed on it.

"Probably because shes dead" said Fury surprising the two of them.

"What do you mean shes dead" said Vers.

"There was a crash, she along with the pilot and her assistant died in it" said Fury handing the two of them pictures of the crash site, "The testament was given by the last person who saw the three of them alive, a woman by the name of Maria Rambeau" he said showing the two of them a file with a picture of the dark skinned woman they had seen the skrulls machine.

"When did the crash happen" said Mond looking at an image of the crash from an up above view.

"Six years ago in the year 1989" said Fury as he took out a small book.

"Wondering why they wanted to cover all of this up" said Vers looking at one of the files.

"They wanted to cover up a billion dollar mistake, or maybe because Lawson was coo coo" Fury said showing them symbols in the book he had been looking through. Mond looked surprised as he grabbed the book looking at the symbols.

"She wasn't crazy at all" said Mond looking through the pages as his glasses translated the symbols into words.

"She was Kree" said Vers fishing his sentence.

"Oaky well I'm gonna see if I can find any more files on the people who were in the crash, you two gonna be alright" said Fury.

"Yeah were good" said Mond as he watched Fury walk away and when he looked back at Vers to see she was staring at something, "Vers" he asked as he looked to see her staring at a photo in the file.

There was Lawson talking with Maria and one other Man. There was man standing next to a jet. But walking up the steps into the jet was Vers smiling down at someone. It was himself staring right back up at her smiling as well.

Then he heard Lawsons voice in his head as an image of himself, Vers and Maria stood inside a hanger next to a large jet, "This technology is not going to be used to fight in wars, its going to be used to end them" Lawson said with a smile.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Vers grabbed his right shoulder, "I saw a phone box earlier on our way here, I'm going to get in touch with Yon Rogg" she said.

"Yeah go ahead, I'm gonna see if I can get anything out of these symbols" said Mond.

Vers stood next to a telephone box and had hooked up her comm link to it, "Lawson was kree, she was here on C 35" she said talking Yon Rogg who was listening back on the helium, "What was she doing here, was she some kind of informant" she asked?

"I only found the mission report recently Vers and theres only so much I can tell you" said Yon Rogg before sighing, "Lawson was on on secret mission and went by the name Marv El, she was working on light speed the engine, that would have won the war".

"Those the file mention me or Mond" she asked looking serious.

"What do you mean" Yon Rogg asked looking confused?

"Shes who I see when I go to the supreme intelligence and the two of us knew her as Lawson" said Vers looking angry that she didn't know anything else about it.

"Vers remember your training, control your emotions were getting close to the jump point, keep your beacons on so we can find the two of you and there's something I want to ask about your last transmission" Yon Rogg said.

"What was the last part you heard" asked Vers?

"The skrulls destroyed Monds injections, what his current condition" he said sounding serious which made her look confused.

"He seems fine, why the one you gave is to last an entire mission" said Vers.

"I was afraid of that, hes going to hate me when I finds out I'm the one who told you this" said Yon Rogg, "Mond is dyeing Vers" he said.

Vers fist clenched on the phone, "What" she said trying to sound calm.

"The injections were to help stabilize his condition, but its been getting worse over time and that's why I gave him those before the mission because the doctors say he only has a few days left" said Yon Rogg.

"Why wasn't I told" she said.

"Mond told me not to tell anyone especially you, he thought it would be for the best and I agreed with him, but you should know now just in case if you see something going wrong with him" said Yon Rogg not getting a response, "Vers" he said.

"Just make sure to bring some new injections when you get here" said Vers slamming the phone back on the box with the fist that grabbed it glowing, before walking back towards the filing room.

Mond was looking through the journal with the lights out just in case anyone would be coming by, he stopped at one page when he noticed something in the sentence, "Raymond seems to understand the energy well for the engine. I shouldn't be surprised given where his father came from. A part of me feels guilty about what happened to him, but for some reason Raymond doesn't hate me for it" he said reading the last part of a page.

"Looks like Raymond must have been the assistant that went down in the crash" he thought when the light in the room came back on. He hid behind a shelf after putting the box away when he heard Fury whisper.

"Mond, Vers" he said when there was another sound of footsteps. Mond used his glasses to highlight life forms, Fury had hid behind a shelf on the the opposite side of the room and there was a man with three people carrying weapons.

"What are they doing here" thought Mond looking annoyed.

"Search, the area, I want them found" said the man leading the group. The three security guards left the man on his own as he began walking forward. Mond noticed Fury throw something at the end of the room and the man walked in that direction.

Fury snuck behind him and went to punch him but the man grabbed his arm. The two of them began fighting and Mond moved down a shelf just in time to see the man push Fury to the ground.

"You know I don't need these to see, but it completes the look" the man said with a voice Mond recognized. He quickly stood in the hallway just as Talos was about to punch Fury.

"Talos" Mond said getting the skrulls attention. Talos looked back looking surprised by his appearance just before a blast of blue energy sent him flying into the wall at the end of the room. He then fell to the ground looking unconscious.

Mond then helped Fury up from the ground, "I'm sorry" said Fury as Mond helped up from the ground.

"We need to go" said Vers who just appeared at the other end of the hallway.

"Then we better make a quick exit" said Mond nodding at Vers who he noticed looked at him with a mixture of hurt and anger. But for the moment he decided not to ask about it as the two of them blasted a hole in the ceiling. Mond through Fury up through the hole before he and Vers followed him. The three of them began running down a hallway when Vers said, "You reported us in" she said looking back at Fury.

"He what" said Mond looking surprised.

"I know, my bad" said Fury looking not impressed with himself when the three of them reached the door to the stairwell. They started going up to the floor where the hanger was located but stopped just before the door when they noticed standing on the next stairwell was Coulson pointing a gun at them.

Mond and Vers lifted up their glowing hands ready for a fight when a female voice spoke up from above them, "Are they down there" she said.

"No theres no sign of them" Coulson said nodding at Fury who had a look on his face that meant, thank you.

They walked through the door and when they reached the entrance to the hanger Mond and Fury pushed up against the door just in case they were being chased.

Vers then held her hand out to Fury, "What" said Fury.

"Your communicator you obviously cant be trusted with it" said Vers and Fury then handed her his pager, "Take this" she said putting the pager in Monds hands.

"Got it" said Mond putting the small communication device into his jacket pocket when Vers pushed a metal bar through the doors handles. The three of them were hiding behind a large crate when the door was opened.

"So what now" said Fury. Vers and Mond looked around the area for a means of escape. Vers tapped Mons shoulder and he looked to see her pointing at the red and grey craft. The three of them then ran on board as the ramp closed.

Vers and Fury took the front two seats with Vers sitting in the pilots chair. Mond sat in the chair that wasn't far behind the pilots chair.

"Your sure you know how to pilot this thing" said Fury as he strapped himself in.

"Only one way to find out" said Vers pressing a button as the craft then hovered in the air. Some of the security officers outside began to shoot at the windshield but the bullets didn't go through. Vers then moved the ship forward and out of the hanger.

Once they were out in the open air Vers sent the ship flying upward when they all heard a noise coming from the back of the craft. They all looked back to see the cat Goose pressed up against a pile of boxes.

"Hang on back there Goose" said Vers as she leveled out the craft and the cat was back on all fours. Goose then jumped into Vers lap, "Not now Goose" she said picking up the cat and putting him on the dashboard. The cat then rested on the dashboard in front of Fury.

"Yeah whos a good kitty Goose, yes you are" said Fury smiling at the cat who didn't care about the attention he was getting.

Vers then handed then handed Fury a photo she had found in a file, "Recognize some familiar faces" she said as he looked at the photo then back at Mond recognizing the resemblance in the photo.

"We need to find Maria Rambeau" said Vers.

"You think she might know something" said Fury.

"Since Lawson is dead shes the only lead we have left to the light speed engine, she might know about since she knew Lawson" said Mond.

"Yeah your right about that" said Fury.

"Who was that guy who didn't sell us out to the skrulls" said Vers.

"Coulson, hes a new guy why" said Fury.

"Why did he do it" she said wondering why he let them escape.

"He must have had a gut feeling about me, its hard thing to do, going against orders" said Fury.

"Oh so he mustn't know you entirely" said Vers smiling.

"Give it time, what about you two" he said looking at Mond and then Vers, "Something tells me helping out the guy who sold you out to the skrulls isn't part of the kree code" he said only for the two of them to smile.

"We wont to tell your boss if you don't tell ours" Vers said as the three of them laughed, "So which way to Luisiana" she asked?

"Due east" said Fury pointing in the direction.

"Alright, but along the way we need to find a clearing so I can make sure the engines weren't damaged from the gun fire" said Vers changing the crafts direction.

"Alright" said Mond not knowing the real reason why Vers wanted to make a stop along the way to meet Maria Rambeau.


	5. Part 5: The black box

**Part 5: The black box**

They were flying for a few minutes before Vers brought the jet down in the opening of a small forest, "You gonna need my help with anything" Fury asked as Vers pressed a button on the controls for the ramp to open.

"Nope me and Mond got it" said Vers as she got up from her seat and so did Mond as the two of them got off the jet.

When the two of them got off the ramp Vers without Mond noticing pressed a button that closed the ramp.

"Looks like everything seems alright with this one" Mond said as he used his glasses to inspect the right wing. When he turned to look at Vers she fired a blast into his chest that sent him flying and onto his back.

"What was that for" said Mond sitting back up with annoyed look on his face.

"YOUR DYING" she yelled at him with an angry look on his face with both of her fists glowing.

Mond looked surprised for a second before he sighed, "Yon Rogg told you didn't he and after I agreed with him not to tell you" he said standing back up.

"No don't you dare this is your own fault" said Vers sending a blast from her left fist which he easily dodged by jumping to the side, "You know what made me the most angry, is that you didn't tell me yourself" she said about to fire a blast from her right fist when Mond fired a blast of his own from his right fist that sent her flying.

Vers hit against a tree and landed on her stomach, "In case you don't remember were trying to stop the skrulls from getting a piece of very powerful technology" said Mond now looking annoyed as both of his fists shined blue, "I chose to keep on fighting and did you ever think after you found out that theres a good reason WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU" he yelled but she continued to look at the ground.

"What reason was that Mond, do you love me" she said and Mond looked surprised to see she had a sad look on her face.

"Vers" said Mond finding himself unable to say anything.

"If you think not telling me would spare my feelings from being hurt when you died your wrong" she said standing back up clenching her fists, "Well your wrong, you were the only I can remember truly caring about and you thought I would be okay with losing you" she said sending blast from her right fist but Mond blocked with his left blue hand while looking down.

"I'm sorry" said Mond still looking down unable to look her in the eyes, "I thought I was doing the right thing by not telling you because I didn't want to hurt you" he said clenching his fists, "I may not have all my memory's in my head but my heart definitely remembers something for you and I know it means I LOVE YOU" he said yelling the last three words that for some reason felt right to say to her.

Vers closed her eyes as she clenched her glowing fists, "Well guess what Mond" she said looking up at him with sad and angry look on her face, "My heart remembers TOO" she yelled the last word rushing at him with her right fist brought back.

Mond readied his own right fist when an image flashed through his head, he was leading Vers to the ceiling of a small house, "Why are we doing this again" she said smiling at him.

"You barely got any fly time today so your annoyed, I'm trying to calm you" said Mond smiling back at her as he sat down on the roof. Vers shook her shoulders and sat down next to him and looked up at the night sky, "So how are you feeling now" he asked?

"Still wish I was up there" said Vers when a blanket was put around her. She looked to see it was Mond who put it around her.

"Back when I was a kid my dad would bring me up to the house roof to show me the stars whenever I felt down , he would tell me it helped him feel better because it reminded him of his old home" said Mond.

"Still not getting the point" said Vers raising an eyebrow which made him laugh.

"Well now when I look up at the sky at night it reminds me of the good times and makes me feel peaceful" he said with a smile.

"Yeah I can see why" Vers said smiling when she noticed she was the only one with a blanket, "You cold" she asked?

"No I'm fine" said Mond when he noticed her open up the blanket.

"Cmon I wont hurt you" she said laughing. Mond laughed as well as he got under the blanket with her and two of them smiled looking at night sky.

Mond was brought out of the image when he looked closely at Vers to see her running at him with her right fist glowing, her face still looking like a mixture of sad and angry. Mond lowered his fist as he put power into both of his feet.

He then ran at her and before she could do anything Mond punched her in the stomach with enough force to knock her out. Her head fell on his right shoulder as his arm was around her back, "I don't want you to die" she said before slipping to unconscious.

Monds body shook as a few tears came out from under his glasses, "Damnit" he said as he put his left hand in her hair as he held her close. Realizing that he would have still hurt her when he dies.

He picked her up into his arms and walked to the back of the jet, using a blue arm to open the ramp. He put Vers into the seat behind the pilots chair and strapped her in before sitting in the pilots chair himself. When he took off into the air is when Fury questioned him looking serious.

"She alright" he asked?

"Shes sleeping" Mond answered seriously and more focused on flying.

"I heard most of what was said out there, how long do you have" said Fury.

"A few days, could be shorter now that all my injections are gone" said Mond.

"I'm sorry, you two going to be alright" said Fury when he heard the sound of coughing. He looked to see it was Mond who coughing into his right hand. When he stopped he noticed there was blue blood in his hand, "Here" he said handing him a tissue.

"Thank you Fury" said Mond cleaning his own blood off his hand.

"When someone dies, it hurts the most to the people who knew them" said Fury as Goose walked over the Vers who was still unconscious.

"Sometime people make mistakes agent Fury, I made one that still hurt the one person my heart cares the most about" he said when he heard movement behind him.

"Good afternoon" said Fury looking back at Vers.

"We at Louisiana yet" she asked looking serious?

"Were not far out now" said Mond still looking forward when Goose touched his leg with one of his paws, "Not now Goose" he said still looking forward.

"Yon Rogg better have those shots when he gets here" said Vers crossing his arms. Fury looked at the two of them knowing they didn't want to talk for the rest of the flight and so he went along with it.

Mond parked the jet at the end of a road leading to a small house. The three of them left their jackets on the jet as they walked up to the house, "Lets hope their home" said Fury.

"Their at the back" said Mond who used his glasses to find two life signs at the back of the house. The three of them walk to the back of the house where there was small roof put over what looked like a garage. There was small plane under the roof and there was a dark skinned woman working with tools on the table.

"Excuse us" said Mond getting her attention. The woman looked up from where she was looking to reveal it was Maria Rambeau.

"Were looking for Maria Rambeau, have you seen her" asked Vers as little girl sat at the right side door of the small plane.

"Aunt Carol, uncle Ray its you, mum its them" the little girl said getting out of the plane and hugging Vers legs, "I just knew it, I knew you two wouldn't die" she said looking up at them only to look confused that they were looking confused themselves.

"Sorry but we're not who you you think we are" Vers said as Maria walked out from under a wing with a look on her face from not believing what she was seeing.

"Maybe its best if we talk indoors" said Fury.

Once they were in the houses kitchen Mond and Vers explained their mission and where they were from, "Now that is some of the craziest shit I have ever heard" Maria said as she sat the table with her daughter.

"Also green shape shifting aliens, theres no way that's real" the little girl said not believing that it could be real.

"That's right little lady their not, because if they were real we would learn to keep those kind of things to ourselves" Fury said looking at Mond and Vers with a look that said, why.

"You don't believe us, okay" said Vers as she walked up to a kettle and placed her right glowing a hand on it. Maria and her daughter looked at the sight surprised, "Cool, you got powers" the little girl said looking excited as she walked over to Vers.

"Yeah well her powers not just good for heating up tea" said Fury, "Why don't you show them what you can do" he said nodding at Mond who put power into his right hand and a blue arm grew out of his back that waved at them.

"Cool" said the little girl which made Mond smile.

"But the glowing hand ain't new since it could cover your entire body" said Maria making Vers and Mond look surprised.

"Wait are you saying he always had that" said Fury pointing at Mond as his hand turned back to normal.

"According to him he had it since he was born because of who his dad was" said Maria as Mond stared at his hands.

"So this power didn't come from Hala" he said.

"Oh I kept all your stuff for you, ill go get it" said the girl as she rushed out of the room.

"You two want to help her with that" said Vers looking at Mond and Fury.

"Yeah sure" said Mond silently thanking her for changing the subject.

"Wait the two of us" said Fury only for Mond and Vers to give him a serious look. Fury then followed Mond out of the room as Vers sat in front of Maria.

"Amnesia huh, is that it" said Maria.

"Me and Mond get flashes, I feel like if I can put everything together if I can remember what happened that morning" said Vers.

"Well you were banging on my door that morning as you would usually do saying we needed to get to the base and made the comment Raymond would probably be there before us" she said smiling.

"Women were still not allowed to fly in the Air Force so Dr Lawsons program was our only way to get up in the air, Raymond was her assistant in the project but that wasn't the first time we met him" said Maria, "You wanted to race there and I didn't because I knew I would definitely win" she said as the two of them laughed.

"But you cheated and there you and he were waiting at the entrance, when we got the hanger Lawson was agitated about something to do with saving life's, she was trying to get the aces up when you said that if life's" she began to say when Vers spoke up.

"I said that if life's needed saving, then let me fly for you" said Vers.

"That's it and Raymond supported that decision, but that was the last time I saw you" said Maria looking down.

"That must have been hard" said Vers with an apologetic look on her face.

"No that wasn't hard, what was hard was losing two of my friends who I knew were too stubborn to die and the government trying to cover up this big of an accident" Maria said with a sad look on her face, "Now your back telling me to call you two what, Vers and Mond, who are you" she said.

"I'm not sure" said Vers, "But me and Mond, what were we to each other" she said which made Maria smile.

"You went on a few dates before the accident, but you were already close the moment you two first met" said Maria, "His dad had to leave home when he was a kid for important reasons, he found out he died later on and his mom passed away the day he graduated from college, we were all he had but you two were always the closest and I was getting frustrated with the way you were acting around each other until he finally asked you out" she said smiling until she looked confused when she noticed Vers had her eyes shut.

"Hey what is it" she asked?

"Hes dying" said Vers making her look surprised. But before either of them could say anything Mond and Marias daughter appeared at the door.

"We have all your stuff out" the little girl said as the two women followed them to the table where Fury was waiting next to a box.

The little girl showed Vers pictures like from Halloween which showed her and Vers dressed up in costumes, then there was Christmas with her, Vers and Maria. Mond noticed there were a few with him in it. One was himself and Vers standing in front of a jet. Another showed the four of them sitting on the houses front steps.

Mond then found a small burnt object and he picked it up as Vers picked up something similar. Most of it was burnt but he could see something engraved on it, it was the name Richards.

"That's all they were able to find in the crash" said Maria as Vers showed Mond her piece had the name Carol on it.

"Oh I still have your jacket I'll go get it" said the little girl as she walked out of the room, "Mom doesn't let me wear it anymore because I spilt ketchup on it last time" she said walking out.

There was knocking at the door and before Maria could answer it, "Don't answer it" said Vers.

"Its probably one of neighbors" said Maria looking confused.

"The skrulls can change their shape into anyone" said Mond as he and Vers walked over to the front door with Maria following them.

Vers opened the door halfway to see a man wearing a hat, he was dressed up in farming clothes and he was smiling, "Oh hello" he said.

"Oh hi Tom, these are just friends of mine Raymond and Carol" Maria said while Mond and Vers looked serious.

"Nice to meet you two, I noticed the bird you had parked out on the road" he said pointing at the red and grey jet Mond and Vers had used to fly here, "I was wondering if I can bring the boys over and take a closer look at it" he asked smiling?

"Okay but not right now" said Maria.

"The bird parked out on the road, take a closer look at it, your really trying to sell this one aren't you Talos" said Vers making the man look confused.

"From the look on his face I don't think that's him" said Mond.

"Bye Tom" said Maria as Vers slowly closed the door when someone familiar spoke behind them.

"You know you should really be nice to your neighbors, your never know when your going to need to borrow a cup of sugar" said Talos who was in his military uniform and he was drinking a milkshake.

Fury pointed his gun at him while Vers and Mond had both of their fists glowing, "Now now I don't want to fight you" he said calmly.

"What is going on" said Maria as she looked out the window to see someone like her standing next to her daughter who was holding a jacket.

"Now no one needs to get hurt" said Talos as everyone stared at him.

"Why is that" said Fury still holding up his gun.

"Listen im sorry I zinged your boss but I had to find someway of reaching you, so I've come here now as my true self" said Talos.

"Why show up like this now" asked Mond?

"Because she defeated ten of my men why still bound and I know enough not to go toe to toe with a celestial" said Talos holding up his hands.

"Listen I have this audio recording from the crash, you know it as a black box and if you listen to it I'm sure you'll understand" he said looking serious.

"The black box, I thought it was destroyed in the crash" said Maria looking confused.

"Listen lady I have this thing where I can get into places where I'm not suppose to be" said Talos calmly.

"Well you better start talking otherwise your going to not want to guess where I put my foot" said Maria looking annoyed.

"Am I suppose to guess" the skrull General said looking confused.

"Your ass" said Fury, Mond and Vers.

"Well if you want to talk call your friend in here" said Vers with her fists still glowing.

Talos sighed before he jumped, "How did that think get in here" he said looking at Goose who was at his legs before the cat sat in front of Mond and Vers.

"Who this" said Vers picking up Goose as Talos stepped back looking afraid.

"Are you scared of a cat" said Mond looking confused.

"That's no cat, it's a flurkin" said Talos still looking afraid while the others smiled.

"Mom" said the little girl waking in the room looking confused as she looked back to see the other skrull change back to his original body.

Vers, Mond, Fury, Maria, Talos and his comrade were in Marias office thats in a small building behind the house, "Why cant I listen too" Marias daughter asked who was sitting next to the entrance.

"Headphones on Monica" said Maria before walking into the room and hooking up the black box to her computer. The screen lit up as a small symbol appeared on the screen.

"Whats it doing" asked Vers?

"Its loading" said Fury looking bored as he drank from a cup of tea. The screen then changed showing an audio recording that began to play. They first heard Lawson's voice giving someone coordinates and then Vers voice came out.

"Alright got it, where are we going anyway doc" said Vers from the computer.

"To my laboratory there's something there that I need, hows everything holding up Raymond" Lawsons voice asked from the computer.

"The engines holding well for now, but I wouldn't push it too far just to be safe" Monds voice came from the computer.

"Wait theres someone following us, who are they" said Vers voice from the computer.

"Fly Carol and hold on back there Raymond" said Lawsons voice from the computer. Vers and Mond looked at the computer as they could clearly see what happened that day in their minds.

_Flashback:_

"Just who are these guys" said Carol as she flew the jet over the planet as a small ship chased them.

"Their the bad guys, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought you two with me, their after my work" said Lawson who was sitting in the seat behind Carol.

"Then it's important we don't let them get their hands on this" said Raymond who was siting in a seat that was next to engine as he typed instructions onto his pad as Carol continued to fly the ship.

The jet flew down to the sky's with the small ship behind them still blasting at them, "Hang on back there, this is going to be quick" said Carol as she moved the jet over the ship behind them by flying up and then backwards.

Raymond heard the jets guns fire and a few moments later he felt the jet shake around them, "Were hit, were going down" said Carol as the jet began to fly into the forest, "Going for eject" she said.

The jets hatch flew off but the seats didn't go flying as the jet hit trees first and then hit the lake before falling apart as it crashed on the beach. Raymond felt a piece of metal against his eyes as his seat lied on the sand. The crash sending him a bit away from the cockpit. He could hear Marias voice from the radio, "Raymond, Carol are you two okay" she asked?

"Bird down, going to need a pick up" said Carol as she took off her helmet and she noticed Raymond, "Raymond" she said quickly getting out of her seat and rushing over to unbuckle him. Raymond took off the piece of metal to reveal his eyes and the area surrounding them were glowing, "Are you okay" she asked?

"Yeah my eyes are just going to need a healing, wait your bleeding" said Raymond noticing her nose had blood coming out of it.

"No I'm alright, wait the doc " she said as the two of them rushed over to the back seat of the cockpit where Lawson was coming to.

"Doctor are you alright" Raymond asked as Carol unbuckled her seat?

"Wait your blood, its blue" said Carol noticing the blue blood coming down from her forehead.

"Yeah but, hows my hair" said Lawson laughing. Raymond and Carol smiled at her attempt at a joke as she was pulled out of the cockpit and put on her back on the ground.

"Don't worry helps on the way" said Carol.

"Do you two remember, how this technology was going to end wars" said Lawson.

"Yes" said Carol.

"It wasn't just for that, it was going to be used to help save people, its up to you two to save them now" she said grabbing Carols shoulders.

"Wait who are we saving" Raymond asked looking confused?

"You knew who I was the day after you came to work with me, but you don't know everything" said Lawson, "My name isn't Wendy Lawson, my real name is Marv El, I'm kree from a planet known as Hala" she said.

"Well that sounds crazy, but then again my boyfriends glows and your bloods blue" said Carol smiling.

"I stopped working for them when I learned what they were going to do with my research, I have to destroy it before they get here" Lawson said as she pulled out a gun that didn't look like it came from earth. She pointed it at the engine that was exposed at the back of the cockpit when a green laser shot her in the chest.

She fell back dead surprising Carol and Raymond. Carol instantly picked up the pistol as Raymonds arms glowed blue, "I cant go full with my eyes like this" he said looking annoyed as the two of them noticed someone walking through the dust.

"Who's there" said Carol as she stood up. A man in a green and black suit walked out, this was the kree the two of them would come to know, Yon Rogg.

"Don't worry were not interested in hurting you, were just after the engine" he said calmly.

"Really its hard to tell after you were shooting at us" Raymond said pointing his right arm at him. Yon Roggs face flashed in fear before shooting him in the chest. Raymond fell back to the sand as star shaped hole was now in his uniform.

"Don't you dare move, heli evac will ber here shortly" Carol threatened pointing the pistol at him.

"Sorry but he and the rest of his kind are suppose to be dead" said Yon Rogg.

Carol looked at Raymond who looked at his girlfriend with a serious look on his face. She nodded in a silent agreement with him, the two of them knowing what needs to be done, "You want this engine" said Carol looking at the engine as she pointed her gun at it.

"No" said Yon Rogg but it was to late. Carol fired the laser and the blast hit the engine making it explode in blue energy that sent them all flying. The enemy from the explosion entered Carols body and Raymonds.

After the explosion Yon Rogg saw the two of them lying o the ground unconscious, both of their bodys glowing with energy, he heard the sound of laser rifle being armed, "Hold on" he said pointing his arm at Minerva.

"The two of them need to die, the engines gone" said Minerva as Yon Rogg stood not too far from Raymond and Carol. He picked up two remains of dog tags, one showed the words Mond and the other Vers.

He looked at the energy surrounding their bodies, "The energy's not gone, looks like they both absorbed some of it and this kind of celestial could be of use to us" he said looking at Raymond and Carol, "Were taking both of them back to Hala" he said.

_Flashback end_


	6. Part 6: Raymond and Carol

**Part 6: Raymond and Carol**

After hearing the end of the black boxes recording Mond and Vers, or actually Raymond Richards and Carol Danvers walked out of the shed as the sun was now almost fully set.

Talos, his comrade, Fury and Maria walked out after them as Carol turned around with an angry look on her face, "He lied to us" she said.

"Now you two understand" said Talos calmly but all the while sounding serious.

"What exactly are we suppose to understand Talos" said Raymond without looking back while his fists were clenched as he resisted the urge to rip his glasses off and stomp on them until there was nothing left.

"The kree shot Marv El because to them she was on the wrong side of an unjust war" said Talos stepping forward, "They took everything from the both of us, or maybe more so then others" he said looking at Raymond who still hadn't turned around.

"No you people are terrorists, we saw what happened on Torfa" said Carol looking at Raymond to get his opinion but he didn't respond. She then quickly looked back at Talos, "What do you mean more then others" she asked?

Talos was about to answer when Raymond spoke up after removing his glasses, he turned around and he heard Maria gasp since this was the first time she had seen him without the glasses, "The kree are the reason my parents are dead along with the rest of the celestials" he said.

"An entire race" said Fury.

"But you said your mother died from a weak heart" said Lawson.

"That's still true, its what happens after one half of a celestial couple dies" said Raymond looking down, "They would feel an extreme depression and would eventually die unable to live without the other, mom was already that way after he left to protect us anyway".

"To protect you" said Maria.

"What did the kree do" he heard Carol ask him?

"The celestials were once guardians for multiple worlds wanting nothing in return, just being happy to help, until one of them decided he wasn't getting enough for his help and decided to rule over an entire planet" said Raymond remembering when his dad told him this story.

"The kree decided to intervene but even a cross celestial was still very powerful, from what I heard the entire kree military was almost wiped out before the other celestials intervened" said Talos.

"A cross celestial, so theres more then one kind" Fury asked?

"A cross celestial has two colors while a singular like Raymond has one color, the singular are the most powerful of the celestials" said Talos Comrade, "Before Raymond there hasn't been a singular one since the first generation died".

"It was my grandfather" said Raymond bringing the original topic back, he could hear Talos move in the grass from surprise, "Hes the one who stopped the rogue celestial which was his brother, by killing him" he said, "The kree didn't take the celestial guarantee that this wouldn't happen again to heart, so they bombed their home world killing everyone accept for one, which was my dad, my grandparents sent him away for his safety, he ended up here on earth where he met my mom" he said smiling as memory of the two of them flashed through his mind, "The two of them fell in love, got married and had me".

"Wait so how did the kree find out about your dad being alive" Maria asked?

"The supreme intelligence made a device to find the remaining celestials, his dad must have found out about it and left to protect his son, the last and most powerful of the celestials" said Talos as Raymond put back on his glasses.

"The device they made couldn't find me because Im only half celestial" Raymond said and he looked to see Carol and Maria looking at him with apologetic looks on their faces, "If you weren't Terrorists Talos then what happened with the ruins on Torfa" he said looking serious.

"Right, those ruins were caused by the kree, my people were living there as refugees because we had nowhere else to go and the kree would slaughter us otherwise" said Talos.

"No you've invaded planets" said Carol only for Talos to speak up.

"We were only just looking for a home, the cordinates inside your heads will lead us to a ship that can travel at light speed, I need you two to take us there" said Talos.

"No youll use it to destroy us" said Carol when Raymond stood next to her.

"Hes speaking the truth" said Raymond who had been using his glasses to make sure Talos wasn't telling lies.

"Were just just tyring to find a home where will be safe, Lawson built the lightspeed engine to get us there" said Talos.

Maria then looked at Raymond and Carol, "Lawson always said our work would be used to help people" she said.

"The kree lied to the both of you, I'm the only one who understands you" said Talos only for Carol to look annoyed.

"You don't know me, you don't understand me, I don't even know who I really am" said Carol stepping back looking annoyed.

Talos sighed when Maria spoke up, "You know who exactly who you are, your Carol Danvers, my best friend who supported me as a mother and was brave way before she could fire from her hands" she said before smiling, "Your also a giant pain in my ass sometimes" she said as the two of them laughed and then hugged as Carol had a smile on her face as she hugged her friend. Accepting who she really is.

Raymond was then surprised when Maria looked at him, "As for you, your Raymond Richards who despite losing his parents still stood strong, supported me and Carol when very few believed in us and determined to do what he wanted to do" she said before smiling, "Your also the only guy I can see being with her forever" she said as the three of them shared a laugh. Raymond wiped a tear when Carol hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, it was the energy from that blast that must be killing you" said Carol looking at him with a sad look in her eyes as tear fell from her right eye.

Raymond wiped her tear away with one of his right fingers, "Its okay, we both know what needed to be done that day, I'm just sorry I wasn't able to do more" he said looking down when she pressed her lips onto his. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, but he soon kissed her back as the memory of their first kiss flashed through both of their minds at this moment.

Carol pulled away smiling, "Last time I remember Iam your girlfriend" she said as the two of them laughed.

"Don't worry I remember Im your boyfriend" said Raymond smiling before hugging her again and he could hear her whisper, "Theres gotta be someway to save you".

"I hate to ruin your moment but theres more to discuss" said Talos getting their attention.

Raymond and Carol were sitting at the table in the house as Talos stood in front of them, "We knew to look for you because your energy signature matched that of Marv Els light speed engine, if we can decipher those coordinates we can find her lab" said Talos looking serious.

Raymond and Carol looked each other before answering, "First of all those weren't coordinates" said Carol.

"Those were state vectors, her labs not on another planet" said Raymond.

"What are state vectors" said Talos looking confused.

"Orbit and Velocity" said Fury who was standing with Maria at the entrance of the room.

"Its just basic physics" said Maria calmly.

"Lawsons lab is somewhere in orbit" said Raymond as Talos looked at the other skrull in the room with a look that meant, really.

"In orbit" he said and the skrull looked unable to answer the question.

"I didn't know" he said holding his hands up.

"You didn't know, your suppose to be my science guy" said Talos.

"Well we need to get to the core before the kree do" said Raymond.

"You know Yon Roggs going to catch up to us soon right" said Carol.

"Oh so your going to space" said Fury before eating a sandwich.

"In what" said Carol shaking her shoulders.

"I can help" said Talos science guy making everyone look at him, "I can make the necessary modifications to your craft it will only just take a while" he said.

"Hes your science guy" said Fury looking at Talos while still eating his sandwich.

"I'll make sure he does it right, after all I helped Marv El make the light speed engine work" said Raymond getting up from his chair, "I also need to take care of something anyway" he said.

A while later after bringing the grey and red jet to Marias little garage. Raymond gave the instructions for the engines to Talos science guy.

"So how are things going" said Fury walking over to one of the work tables where Raymond was working. The half celestial looked at him with glowing blue eyes, "Whoa" he said.

"Sorry Fury" said Raymond as he went back to his glasses, he put power into his fingers lifting up the back cover revealing all kind of circuitry.

"Can you see like that" said Fury.

"Yeah but it causes a major headache afterwards, one morning I woke up with a nosebleed" said Raymond as he removed a small black chip, "Knew it, there was tracking device in them" he said before putting the cover back on and placing the glasses back on his head. He then began to put the chip into a replica of the glasses he made from an old pair he had left at the house a long time ago.

After finishing his work he walked back into the house to a room where he found Carol trying to convince Maria to be her co pilot for the mission, "Its too dangerous" she explained to Monica who was trying to convince her otherwise.

"Flying prototype aerial technology is dangerous but you did that" her daughter said.

"Monica" said Maria.

"Ill stay with Grandma and Grandpa, are you really going to miss out on this once in a lifetime chance just to watch tv with me" she said making Carol and Raymond laugh as Maria sighed in acceptance.

Raymond was in the bathroom after his suit was back on him, but now that he looked at his colors he felt disgusted by them, "Ill have to" but before he could finish his sentence started coughing violently into the sink. He heard something splat and he opened his eyes to see blue blood and when he looked in the mirror above the sink he noticed his nose running with blue blood.

"You know it looks like this planets food isn't the only" said Talos stepping at the door when he noticed the mess.

Raymond sighed before wiping his nose with a tissue and washing the sink, "Not a word to them Talos" he said walking out of the bathroom.

"Thank you for what your doing, for what its worth I think your father would be proud" said Talos but Raymond already went to the front of the house.

He saw Carol standing next to Monica wearing her battle suit, "I cant wear these kree colors anymore and since you're the only one here with a taste in fashion" she said pulling up the function of her wrist device that changed the suits colors.

Monica changed the designs a few times before Carol said, "You know since were playing for the same team" she said while looking at the colors on Monicas T shirt.

She smiled mixing the colors and now Carols suits was red at the top and blue for most of the area under it along with Yellow lines in some areas.

"How do I look" Carol asked smiling?

"Cool" Monica said smiling as the two of them high fived.

"Care to give me a makeover as well" said Raymond walking over to them and showing the color change on his wrist device. Monica looked at Carols suit, the two of them smiled before she arranged the colors the same way as Carols.

"You were right this is cool" said Raymond smiling at Carol before high giving Monica.

"Yeah but I think I wear it better" said Carol smiling.

"Lets have the designer choose, what do you think" Raymond asked looking at Monica who smiled looking at the two of them.

"I don't think it matters because you look great together in it" she said before hugging Raymond's legs, "I hope you get better uncle Ray".

"I hope so to, little trouble maker" said Raymond smiling while kneeing down to her height.

"You remembered and if you live you have to ask aunt Carol to marry you" said Monica making him laugh.

"Hey don't I get a say in this" said Carol but she was smiling at the situation.

"Tell you what" said Raymond smiling, "If I live after all this ill definitely ask her, after that I just gotta hope she saids yes" he said making Monica smile when she whispered to him.

"I know she will" she whispered and the two of them laughed.

"What are you two whispering to each other" said Carol looking suspicious.

"Oh nothing" Raymond said smiling as the two of them laughed while Carol just smiled.

As the sun shined in a forest not far from the house was Yon Rogg, he walked to a small house where Carol in her suit that was black and green, watched him walk in.

"Your late" said Carol making Yon Rogg laugh.

"I'm alright thanks for asking, wheres Mond" said Yon Rogg smiling only for Carol to pull out Raymonds glasses where he knew the tracker was in since he checked it back on the helium.

"You were right about his condition, it got worse and he suddenly just collapsed and didn't wake up" she said with a sad look on her face, "I buried him not far from here, no one will find him".

"I'm sorry you had to do that, he was a good hero" said Yon Rogg when she started giving her verification code, "No we don't use those, we know now that form is useless, who do I see when I visit the supreme intelligence".

"The person you respect and admire the most" Carol answered.

"What was your earliest memory of Hala" said Yon Rogg stepping closer.

"I was in a bed next to Monds and we were both getting a blood transfusion" said Carol looking serious.

"Who's blood exactly was it" said Yon Rogg making her look confused. His looked turned to annoyance as he blasted her with a laser pistol making her fall down. He walked over to her and turned her over as he pointed his gun at her head.

"Its my blood coursing through their veins, where are they" he asked as Carol turned into Talos science guy, he was smiling.

"Your too late" he said as blood came out of his nose.

Yon Rogg got up from the ground and turned around. He then stopped moving before he looked back at the skrull with a look of realization on his face, "They know don't they" he said only for the skrull to smile before he was shot dead.

Yon Rogg activated his comm link on his left hand showing a holographic image of the accuser Ronan, "Ronan the skrulls have infiltrated planet C35, you better get here" Yon Rogg said with a serious look on his face.

"For the good of all kree commander, we will wipe out the skrull infestation" said the image of Ronan before Yon Rogg turned off the communication and walked out of the little house.

Meanwhile the real Carol was flying the jet with Maria as her co pilot. Talos and Fury were in the seats behind them while Raymond was sitting in one of the seats attached to the wall.

"Adjusting speed now" said Carol pressing buttons on the controls.

"You know you should really keep that thing on your lap" said Talos looking at Fury who had Goose on his lap.

"Who this, well hes not doing any harm and as long as he continues to continue to freak you out" said Fury holding the cat or as Talos called him a flurkin, in front of him making the skrull commander lean back, "Then I'm going to continue to give him all the love and hugs he needs" he said before going back to pet the cat.

"Too bad I cant go full these days, I could make sure it was a cat that way" said Raymond before sighing.

"Hey theres something I wanna ask, can you really turn into anything" said Maria looking back at Talos.

"Well I would have to see it first, not a lot of people can do it but with the right amount of practice and understanding I could" he said only to be interrupted.

"So a wardrobe" said Maria.

"A cat" said Fury.

"A bird" said Raymond.

"Why would I ever need to turn into a cat" said Talos looking annoyed when Fury spoke up again.

"Ill give you ten bucks right now to turn into a venus fly trap" said Fury calmly while Talos just sighed.

"Why would he turn into that when theres no flys up here" said Raymond as he, Carol and Maria laughed.

"Alright hang on back there, switching from light engines to fusion" said Carol pressing a button on the controls that made the jet move faster as they started going up.

As they got closer to the atmosphere then the jet began to shake a lot, "This is just spaceship turbulence right" said Fury looking scared.

"Yeah sure" said Carol trying to sound reassuring while Talos shook his head at Fury. The ship shook for another while until they reached space. They were all still for a moment as zero gravity made Carols hair float. Goose meowed before grabbing onto Fury's arm where he was brought back down.

The jet moved again before reaching the state vectors they needed to reach, "Alright looks like were here" said Carol as Raymond, Fury and Talos floated to the front.

"Its got to be here somewhere" said Talos when there was beep from Raymond and Carols wrist devices.

The two of them pressed down a button as a holographic image of a ship appeared above their hands when a male ai voice spoke up, "Cloak deactivating" it said as outside the jet a large ship appeared.

Raymond recognized it as a kree imperial cruiser, but it was actually Dr Wendy Lawsons lab. They docked the jet in the docking bay before walking the hallways of the ship.

"Didn't Lawson ever bring you up here" Maria asked looking at Raymond since he was was her assistant.

"She told me her lab was above the planet but other then that no she never brought me up here" said Raymond when he noticed Talos pick up a baseball from the ground. He also noticed that Goose had wondered off somewhere before they began walking forward.

They reached two doors that slid open revealing a big room with three entrances. There was a big blue light Illuminating the room which came from a blue cube that was placed on a large device. There was also a desk with a computer on it and even a pinball machine.

Raymond, Carol, Maria and Fury walked over to the cube, "Is that the core" said Maria as Raymond picked it up in his right hand.

"Marv El told me it was called the the tesseract, but I knew it wasn't originally from earth when I started studying the energy that came off of it" said Raymond before tossing it to Carol who tossed it in the air smiling.

"When did she have the time to get all this kid stuff" said Maria noticing on the desk small dolls, a lunch box which she picked up and opened. Carol then put the tesseract in it and Maria closed the lid.

"Hang on" said Fury pointing at the desk where there was cup of coffee. But it was still steaming.

"Were not alone up here" said Maria as Talos let out a howl that went all around room. Raymond glasses picked up multiple life signs and they were all skrull.

A few moments later skrulls walked into the room and there werent just adults. There were children too and some of them were dressed up in clothes from earth.

A female skrull walked out from the door to the right side of the room, she rushed over the skrull general, "Talos" she said and the two of them hugged.

"He never came for the tesseract in the first place" said Carol.

"He came to find his people" said Raymond as he stood next to her as Talos watched from the entrance the woman came from was a little girl who slowly walked over the two of them.

Talos kneed down to her height as the little girl looked up at her mother, "Its okay" she said. The little girl hugged Talos who hugged her back and leaned his forehead against hers. He then stood back up and did the same thing with the woman.

Raymond didn't need his glasses two know that the women was Talos wife and the little girl was his daughter, "I'm sorry, Marv El told us not to sent out the distress call and that the kree would find us if we did anything" Talos wife said feeling bad that it had been so long since they saw each other again.

"Its okay don't worry, you did the right thing" said Talos calmly when his wife looked at Carol and Raymond frightened because of their suits, even if they had changed their colors, the suits were still noble warrior hero suits from the kree, "No its alright their friends, they helped me find you" he said trying to reassure her.

Raymond and Carol approached Talos, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that" said Carol but Talos interrupted her.

"Carol, this war has dirtied all of our hands, but thanks to you and Raymond I was able to find my family" he said bowing in thanks before looking back up, "This isn't it, theres hundreds of us out there, separated, we have to finish what Marv El started" he said.

"Your right" said Raymond looking sad that he had ever been apart of what had caused this to the skrulls. Before anything could be said a skrull child brought Carol over to a pinball machine.

The game was called space invaders and the score was very high which the child showed to Carol before playing.

"I played on pinball machines like that for six years of my life and I never got that high of a score" said Fury which made Raymond and Maria laughed.

Raymond then suddenly felt weak when Talos spoke looking at him, "Raymond" he said when there was the sound of dripping. Raymond lifted his finger up to his nose as everyone in the room looked at him and when he brought his finger away there was blue blood on it.

He looked over at Carol who had look of worry on her face, "Carol" he said before collapsing to his knees and vomiting up blue blood violently.

"RAYMOND" yelled Carol as she rushed over to him along with Maria and Talos who turned Raymond onto his side as he looked like he was in agony. Blue blood continued to pour out of his nose as he violently vomited up blue blood again.

"Whats happening to him" said Maria before Carol looked at Talos angrily.

"Your soldiers did this" she said with her hands glowing when Raymond screamed in pain before vomiting again. The scars on his hands began to glow blue.

"What do you mean" said Talos. Carol explained what happened to Raymond back when they were captured, "Well you were lied to again, those weren't medicine they were power inhibitors" he said.

"Wait they were stopping his powers" said Carol as she noticing the scars on Raymonds neck glow blue. Whatever was happening to her boyfriend was spreading all over his body wherever there were scars.

"That's it, his powers have been trying to clear out something from his body it sees as a threat" said Talos.

"The kree blood" said Carol when parts of Raymond body began to shine blue and he got on his knees as he vomited out more blue blood, "Its been trying to heal him" she said smiling looking relieved that he wasn't dying, but his powers were trying to reactive fully to help him.

The moment was ruined when one of the doors opened, "Being friendly with the enemy" said Yon Rogg walking into room holding Goose up by the back of his fur. The rest of the team was with him.

Talos got up to stand in front of his family while Carol held Raymond close while he still looked in pain as the glowing reached his face and he began to see static in his glasses.

The kree pointed rifles at the skrull refugees making them look Frightened. Yon Rogg tossed Goose away as Talos spoke up, "You can see their not soldiers, just take me instead" he said while Yon Rogg just smiled.

"Nope cant be that way I'm afraid" said Yon Rogg as one member of the team pushed a skrull to the ground.

"Stop it" said Raymond angrily seeing what happened.

Yon Rogg looked at the two people he had trained, "What did you two do to your uniforms" he said looking annoyed.

"You lied to us" said Carol angrily while both of her hands held on to Raymond to keep him up while blue blood still came out of his nose and some started to drip from his mouth.

"Looks like they've been compromised just like you said" said Minerva pointing her rifle at Raymond, "Looks like the celestials will now be wiped out for good" she said.

Carol instantly put Raymond lying on the ground. Stood in front of him and tried to put power into her right fist but it only shined a little.

"What did I say, what can be given, can also be taken away" said Yon Rogg smiling. Raymond noticed the chip at the back of Carols neck blink, he tired to make an arm extend out of his back but all he felt was pain as the glowing spread to his back. He noticed Temple take the lunch box with the tesseract in it.

Carol went to go punch Yon Rogg but their former commander grabbed her by the neck with his right gravity gauntlet stopping her. She looked at the frightened skrull refugees before looking angrily up at Talos, "Let them go" she said.

"I'm so disappointed in you" said Yon Rogg before punching her to the ground. When she looked up he punched her in the face again, this time knocking her out.

"Yon Rogg" said Raymond dragging his body forward trying to ignore the pain going through his body as he tried to get up and fight. But Yon Rogg looked down at him with a disappointed look on his face.

"You know I really hoped I wouldn't have to kill you" he said before kicking Raymond in the face, knocking him out aswell.

When Raymond woke up he was kneeling down as Metal substance covered his body. He noticed Carol in a similar state next to him. The two of them were being hooked up to the machine that would allow them to talk to the supreme intelligence.


	7. Part 7: Full power

**Part 7: Full power**

While Raymonds body was being covered in the metal substance, Yon Rogg lifted up his wrist device exposing the skin underneath it. He took a syringe out of a small metal case and went to inject it. But when the needle was about to reach his skin, a blue light circle appeared under it, preventing it from piercing the skin. Yon Rogg looked annoyed and tired to pierce another area but got the same result.

"Theres no point, he knows what those things are now" Minerva said who hadn't stopped aiming her rifle at Raymond.

Yon Rogg put the syringe away after sighing, "I guess its up to the supreme intelligence now" he said.

Raymond opened his eyes as he looked at the sea past the gray platform he was standing on. He could no longer feel the pain from earlier and he could hear a song playing. He looked to his right to see a record player playing. He then turned around as he saw sitting at a table was the supreme intelligence, accept this time he was in his fathers celestial form which was black with with white lights in some areas of his body. He was looking at a newspaper before looking back at him.

"I see your trip to C 35 jogged your old memory's, I gotta say I never thought I would look like a celestial after I was the one who gave the order to hunt this one down" he said happily.

"Two things, let me, Carol and everyone else free and get out of that form" Raymond said glaring at the supreme intelligence.

"What will you do if I don't" the supreme intelligence said putting his hands by his sides.

"Ill make you" said Raymond as his fists glowed blue as he clenched them.

"With what, the power you cant even control" the supreme intelligence said pointing his right hand at Raymond only for the glowing to continue making him look surprised. In reality more blue blood dripped from his nose before the flow came to a stop.

"Your power came from Hala" the supreme intelligence said trying to convince him.

"You know my memories are back, this power has been with me since the day I was born" said Raymond holding hand over his chest where the star shaped scar was, "You lied to me, took me away from my friends, my family and your killing the skrulls who are just looking for a home, all because they wouldn't follow your rules". He said only for the supreme intelligence to continue to smile.

Raymond punched him in the face only to find his right fist to get stuck, "We had such high hopes for you" the supreme intelligence said as it pushed Raymond, sending him flying into an invisible wall as a liquid substance surrounded him.

The supreme intelligence then stood in front of him, "You were nothing without us" he said pushing Raymond into the liquid as he found himself in a dark room looking at a screen that showed him his past, "Without us you were weak" he said as he saw the night he used his powers by accident.

His mother and him were walking home at night when a man stood in front of them, aiming a gun at them. The man pointed his gun at his mother trying to steal her bag but he saw his younger self scream, "LEAVE HER ALONE" and blasted blue energy through the mans chest making him fall back dead. He then screamed looking at his hands.

"You weren't able to stop anything" the supreme intelligence said as Raymond saw the night his Dad left Earth and he saw him look at his younger self with a look of surprise.

"The celestials were guardians, you couldn't protect anyone" the supreme intelligence said as Raymond saw the day his mother died. He had graduated from college and after hearing news he rushed home to see his mother dying in her bed as she looked at him with a sad look on her face.

Raymond felt himself falling as heard the words Yon Rogg would tell him during his training and the words Carol said to him after she found out he was supposedly dying. He landed on the gray platform facing down.

"Without us you were weak and only human" said the supreme intelligence while Raymond looked up.

"Your right I am human, but I'm also a celestial just like my father" said Raymond as he clenched his fist as the ends of them memory's he saw flashed through his mind.

_Flashback:_

"LISA, RAYMOND" his father said walking around the street corner to see his wife looking surprised as their son stood in front of a man with a gaping hole in his chest.

"Derek" Lisa said rushing over to her husband and hugging him before the two of them looked art their frightened son, who was scared of his own power.

"I killed him, what am I" he said looking up his father only for him to be brought into a hug.

"Your my son who used his power to protect his mother, you did nothing wrong Raymond, understand" Derek said looking at his son with a serious look on his face.

On the day his father left, "Why are you leaving dad" young Raymond asked his father who now had a sad look on his face as he kneeled down to his sons height.

"I have to leave to protect you and your mom kiddo" said Derek.

"Please don't go" Raymond said looking worried as his father shut his eyes as he tried to stop tears from falling from them.

"Trust me Raymond I don't want this to happen, but one day I know youll understand because remember what we celestials care about the most" asked Derek to see his son nod yes.

"The people who matter to us the most" said Raymond.

"That's right, if I lost you or your mother I wouldn't be able to live on, make sure to follow your own path in life and I'm sure you'll find someone to love like the way I was when I met our mother" said Derek with a sad smile, "Please look after your mother as well" he said only for his son to hug him.

"I will, goodbye dad ill miss you" said Raymond knowing he was hugging his father for the last time.

"Ill miss you too, goodbye kiddo" he said hugging his sun back as he let a few tears fall before pulling away. Raymond watched him give his mother a kiss and hug before he walked outside, the black and white lights covering his body before he took off into space.

Then there was the day his mother died, "Mom" Raymond said quickly kneeling down at his mothers bed side.

"Ray, you should be at your graduation" said Lisa smiling at him.

"You should be there too, to see what I was able to accomplish thanks to you, why didn't you tell me anything" said Raymond leaning his head down as he cried. He then felt his mother hand on his right cheek and he looked up.

"The day you were born was one of the happiest for your father and me, he said you would make a great guardian one day and I said I just wanted you to follow your own path" said Lisa with a smile, "He smiled at me and agreed because he wanted what was best for you, when I see him I know hell be so proud of you, make sure to continue to follow your" but before she could finish her sentence her hand fell from her sons face as her eyes closed.

"Shes gone" the doctor in the room said checking her pulse. Raymond looked at his mother who died with a smile on her face, before he let his tears continue to fall.

_Flashback end_

Raymond slowly stood back back up as the last moments of the memory's flashed through his mind, he looked determined to always follow the path his parent wanted him to follow. He then saw the same look on his face as he stood up on that beach where he had lost his memories.

He then faced the supreme intelligence with that same look as it spoke, "On Hala you were reborn, Mond" he said happily.

Raymond opened his right hand to see the piece of the dog tag that showed some of his first name. He clenched his fist as he looked at the supreme intelligence, "My name is Raymond" he said walking toward the supreme intelligence as it blasted green enrage into his chest. Raymond however continued to walk forward while outside his feet started glow blue and it started to spread up his legs.

"Hes trying to escape" said Minerva.

"Hes not the only one" said the sword wielded as energy started to glow around Carols hands and continued to spread. Lights were also flickering all over the ship, it was even making the laser in the skrulls cell flicker, making Talos smile.

Raymond continued to walk forward as the glow reached past his legs and onto his chest. The supreme intelligence then looked surprised as blue light cracks started to surround the area making it fall apart.

"All this time you had me I wasn't even fighting at full power" Raymond said as the glowing covered his entire face, "Now its time I started" he said as the image of that day at the beach flashed through his mind when Carol destroyed the engine.

Raymond and Carol slowly stood up as the metal substance covered their bodies fell off of them. Their body's glowing with energy and when Carol opened her eyes they were glowing bright. The two of them sent out a blast of energy from their bodies sending the kree in the room flying against the wall. Raymond used an arm to grab the lunch box with the tesseract in it and Carol grabbed caught in the air as the two of them ran out of the room still glowing.

They reached the hallway where they saw Maria and Fury fighting two soldiers. Raymond and Carol sent the soldiers flying with a blast of energy from their hands. Fury and Maria looked at the two of them surprised from their appearance while Raymond shut the door behind him and Carol.

"You do know your glowing right" said Fury as he pulled a muzzle of Goose.

"Wait hang on" said Raymond as the blue glow slowly stopped as he saw static through the glasses lenses, "Whats going with this" he said but suddenly stopped when he took off the glasses and realized he could see without them.

Carol and Maria looked surprised as well as they saw the blue color in his eyes, "I can see again" he said smiling when Carol hugged him in celebration and he hugged her back.

"Your scars are gone too" Maria said reminding the two of them they weren't alone in the room.

"Yeah, looks like with that stuff out my system my powers finally got the chance to properly heal me" said Raymond throwing his glasses to the floor and destroying them with a blast of energy while Carol opened the lunch box in front of Fury.

"Take the tesseract, leave the lunch box" said Carol.

"I'm not touching that thing" said Fury looking freaked out by the blue glowing cube.

"What do you need an oven mit" said Carol.

"Just pick it up Fury" said Raymond looking annoyed.

"I'm not touching that thing" said Fury when Goose let out a loud meow with Tentacles coming out of his mouth. The tentacles grabbed the Tesseract before putting it in the cats mouth. Gooses swallowed it as the tentacles went back into its body.

Goose landed on the ground where he licked his left front paw, "Okay" said Maria.

"Talos was right, it is a Flurkin" said Raymond looking surprised while Carol closed the lid on the lunch box.

"Well that takes care of that, get the skrulls to the jet and get out of here" said Carol as she and Raymond began to run down another hallway with their bodies glowing.

"Where are you two going then" said Fury.

"Were going too buy you some time" said Raymond.

In another room of the ship Yon Rogg and Temple entered to see Raymond and Carol sitting up on the railing that had two doors on each side of it. Minerva with two soldiers walked out of the left side door with two soldiers while Bron Char and the sword wielder walked out of the right side entrance.

"Hey there, you all want to race for the tesseract" said Carol holding up the lunch box.

"But trust me when I say its not going to be easy" said Raymond and two of them smiled.

"You know I used to think your sense of humor was amusing, now I just find it annoying" said Yon Rogg nodding at the rest of his squad. Raymond sent power all through out his body making him glow while Carols body was covered in energy.

The two of them jumped onto railings path and sent their right fists into it. Making most of them accept for Minerva fall to the ground underneath them. Also knocking out the two soldiers.

Raymond blocked the sword wielders right sword with his right arm, "I always knew that power of yours was trouble" he said looking annoyed.

"Well now I completely understand why we never got along" Raymond said kicking him in the chest with his right leg. Raymond then made a blue light sword appear in his right hand and their swords met only for the kree sword to shatter completely surprising his enemy. Raymond then punched him in the face knocking him out just in time to see Carol send a blast of energy into Bron Chars chest. It send the large noble warrior hero flying into the wall behind him.

Raymond then dodged a shot from Minervas rifle and he then blasted the floor beneath her with a blast of energy from both of his hands.

Carol started fighting her when she suddenly picked up a gun from the ground, "You knew all this time, is that why we never hung out together" Carol asked?

"No I just found you really annoying" said Minerva pulling the trigger only for a nuff bullet to hit Carol in the face. Minerva then realized she had picked up a toy gun before Carol sent her flying into the wall with a blast of energy.

Raymond then felt a gun pressed to the back of his head, "I'd rather not do this" said Temple.

"Well good thing you don't have to" said Raymond as he tossed his blue light sword in the air distracting him long enough for Raymond to spin around to take the gun out of his hand and kick him in the face. The hit made him fall to the floor as Carol and Raymond were being levitated off the ground by Yon Roggs gravity gauntlets and he sent them flying into the wall with the debris from the railing.

Raymond quickly sent out an arm from his back which destroyed the left gravity Gauntlet. Raymond and Carol fell to the floor when the lunch box fell off its handle and onto ground revealing it was open and empty.

"Very clever" said Yon Rogg smiling.

"I was sure I put in there, did you put in there" Carol said looking at Raymond.

"No I'm sure I saw you put it in there" said Raymond calmly before the two of them began fighting Yon Rogg with hand to hand combat. Yon Rogg sent Carol flying with his right gravity gauntlet and Raymond was about to punch him when he noticed Yon Rogg pull pieces of the ceiling down above Carol. Raymond instantly ran over to Carol as the debris fell on the two of them.

A few moments later the two of them sent out a blast of energy making the rubble that fell on them scatter, "Hes gone" said Raymond as the blue glow stopped covering his body.

"Hes not the only one" said Carol pointing out that Minerva was no longer in the room, "Ill go after Yon Rogg, you stop Minerva" she said.

"Alright" said Raymond about to run off when Carol grabbed his right hand and pulled him into a kiss which he returned before she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"See you later" she said before running off in one direction while Raymond just smiled at his girlfriend before running towards the direction off the hangar. When he got there he noticed the door was sealed shut and the shield for the exit was down.

"Where are they" Raymond thought noticing among the debris wasn't the jet Maria and Fury and the Skrulls used to escape. He then sent power into his eyes to find Minerva and saw that she was chasing the jet on earth in a small ship.

Raymond sent power all over his body as he opened the doors as the air began to be sucked out. Then he flew through an opening in the door and closed it after going through. He then flew fast out of the hanger and towards Earth.

"I forgot how fun this was" Raymond thought with a smile as he remembered the times he used his powers to fly.

He found Minervas ship chasing the jet through a canyon. When he got close enough he fired a blue beam of energy through her ship making it explode.

Raymond flew to the front of jet where he saw Maria and Fury sitting at the two front seats. He saluted them before he was hit by laser fire that sent him flying into the canyons wall. His full power protecting him from being wounded.

Raymond looked up to see another small ship before he started flying towards it. He punched through the right wing when he noticed someone punch through the left wing. It was Carol with her helmet on, her body glowing with energy and she was flying.

"You can fly too" said Raymond smiling under the blue light.

"Pretty cool right" said Carol smiling when the two of them looked into the sky. They saw four accuser ships coming out of a jump point.

On the leadings ships bridge, "What shall we do Ronan" his comrade asked him?

"Fire the ballistic warheads" Ronan said calmly.

From under each ship large bombs started to shoot towards the planet. Meanwhile the ship that Raymond and Carol had brought down, Yon Rogg exited it as he looked to see two lights fly towards the ballistic warheads.

"I got this one you get another one" said Carol looking at Raymond.

"Got it and be careful" said Raymond as he flew towards a warhead that was past the one that was in front of him. He grabbed it with both of his hands and began to push it back. Then when he pushed it back close to the other moving warheads, he then threw it into the them the same time Carol pushed the other one making them all explode along withh the rest.

The explosion could be seen from the accusers lead ship, "Impossible, planet C35 doesn't have the defenses to destroy our war heads" said Ronan as an inhacned image of two lights far away from the ship, appeared on the screen in front of him.

"They don't" said his comrade as the image showed Raymond and Carol flying together towards space.

"Destroy them both" said Ronan. Small ships started to fly out from two accuser ships. Raymond and Carol nodded at each as the two of them each flew to a ship. Raymond dodged each laser blast from the small ships and started destroying them with blue beams of energy. There was one left before he reached the accuser ship and he punched his way through the small ships cockpit, making the ship explode after he flew through it.

He then flew to one side of the accuser ship and making a hole with a blue beam of energy. He then pointed both of his fists forward as he started punching his way through the ship, through walls and passing soldiers. When he got through the ship completely it exploded from all the damage and when he looked over at Carol he noticed she had destroyed the other ship.

Ronan watched as the two of them flew in front of the lead ship looking directly at it. The two of them made their powers shine so bright that Ronan and his comrade shielded their eyes.

Raymond and Carol nodded their heads to the right and left before they each punched their right fist into their left palm. Shooting out a line of energy.

"What do we do sir" Ronans comrade asked looking frightened from the power being displayed that destroyed two of their ships.

"Retreat for now, will be back for the weapon" said Ronan turning away.

"Don't you mean the core" his comrade asked looking confused.

"The girl and will make sure the celestials are wiped out for good this time" said Ronan looking back at Raymond and Carol before leaving the bridge.

The two accuser ships left back through the jump point. Carol and Raymond nodded at each other before they began flying back down to Earth.

Yon Rogg had just finished putting his right gravity gauntlet onto his left arm and taking out a laser pistol when Raymond and Carol landed not far way from him. He walked away from his ship as Carols helmet went away and the blue glow stopped covering Raymonds body. The two of them had serious looks on their faces as they stared at their former commander.

"I'm so proud of you two" Yon Rogg said as he put his pistol away and shut down his gravity gauntlet, "The two of you have come really far since that day on the beach, but can you control your emotions to take me down, this is that moment Mond, Vers, turn off your light shows and prove to me" he said holding up his fists when both Carol and Raymond sent him flying into rock with a blast of energy from their right fists.

The two of them walked over to Yon Rogg who was lying on the ground covered in dust, "We've got nothing to prove to you" said Carol as Raymond held out his right hand.

Yon Rogg sighed before grabbing Raymonds right hand and he started being dragged on the ground towards the the fallen ship.

Raymond made sure he was strapped in while Carol set the coordinates, "Destination Hala, set" a female voice said from the ships computer.

"I cant go back there, not empty handed" said Yon Rogg looking worried at the two of them.

"Don't worry were not sending you back there empty handed" said Raymond calmly as he and Carol crouched down to face him.

"Give the supreme intelligence a message for us, were coming to put an end to everything, the war, the lies and your ruling" said Carol as she pressed down on the button to close the hatch.

"You cant do this" said Yon Rogg when the hatch closed and the engines started up. Raymond and Carol blasted some energy into it and the small ship took off into the air.

"What a day" said Carol.

"You can say that again" said Raymond as the two of them looked at each other smiling. The two of them began walking while Raymond put an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"So now that your not dying when are you going to ask me" said Carol smiling remembering what Monica asked Raymond to do before they went on the mission.

"How about we make sure everyone's alright first" said Raymond smiling, making her laugh.

"Ill hold you to that" said Carol as the two of them laughed together despite everything they just went through today while the sun set.

Meanwhile on the jet with Maria, Fury, Talos who was injured during the escape, the rest of the skrull refugees and Goose, "Looks like we won, were all right now because we won ain't that right Goose" said Fury holding up Goose who meowed in annoyance before scratching Fury's left eye.

"Ow, mother Flurkin" said Fury holding his hand over the injury.

"Are you oaky" said Maria looking worried.

"Don't worry its just a scratch" said Fury putting Goose on the dashboard and smiling while still holding his hand over the injury.

"Its not" said Talos looking serious as the jet continued to fly to meet up with Carol and Raymond. Now that the Earth and the skrull refugees were safe from the kree.


	8. Final part: Onto the next mission

**Final part: Onto the next mission**

The sun began to set over a graveyard. Over the gravestone belonging to Lisa Richards were dead flowers, no one having come to replace them for a long time. Until today when there was two sets of footsteps walking towards it. Raymond and Carol stood in front of the grave as Carol stood holding a bouquet of white flowers. The two of them were out of their suits, instead they wore the clothes they had on when they began their mission on their home planet.

"Hey mom, sorry its been a while" Raymond said removing his sunglasses as he took the dead flowers off the grave stone, "Finally got the chance to bring Carol to meet you, though we've been together a long time now" he said smiling at her and she smiled back as she held his hand.

Fury and Maria watched outside the graveyard next to a car where Talos, his wife and daughter were sitting in. The rest of the skrull refugees were back at Marias house.

"It's probably going to be a while before I come by again, but I just wanted to say thank you, for you and dad bringing me into this world and raising me" said Raymond as Carol placed the flowers on the gravestone, "I'm going to follow the path I want to follow with the person I care the most about".

"Goodbye Ms Richards, ill make sure your son stays out of trouble" said Carol smiling as she and her boyfriend walked out of the graveyard hand in hand.

That night under a much more cheerful surrounding, Raymond, Carol, Fury whos right eye was covered in scratches from Goose, Maria, Talos along with his wife sat at the table having dinner. Monica was playing a card game on the stairs with Talos daughter. They were all having a good time after the mission.

"You really flew like that" said Carol as they were talking about how Maria outflew Minerva.

"Yes but your boyfriend made the winning hit" said Maria smiling as she held up a bottle.

"Hey Carol was the one who told me to stop Minerva" said Raymond holding up his hands air making them all laugh.

"Well besides that was some impressive flying, you know shield could really use a pilot like you" said Fury.

"I'll think about it, but you have to say my flying isn't overdoing it" said Maria, "Hows you eye" she asked?

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore" said Fury holding a hand over his wounded eye which made Raymond sigh in annoyance.

"Fury would you just let me heal it already" said Raymond holding up his right glowing blue hand.

"No I told you its just a scratch" said Fury calmly.

"Agent Fury Ive seen scratches, that ain't no scratch" said Raymond before putting his hand down.

"I second that" said Talos.

"So you were Solar and the shield agent" Carol asked Talos who nodded yes?

"Tied up my boss, knocked him out and through him into a closet" said Fury.

"I only put him away so I could take his identity to help me in my mission" said Talos.

"That sounds like stealing" said Raymond taking a drink from his glass of soda while Carol smiled next to him.

"I wouldn't call it stealing, I would say borrowing it" said Talos only for his wife to interrupt him.

"Its a lot like stealing" she said.

"Excuse me but who side are you on" said Talos sitting back in his chair while everyone laughed.

"You and your family are good to stay here until you recover, but after that your going to have to take on new forms" said Fury.

"I could be your boss again" said Talos leaning back up in his chair while everyone else sighed, "Oh come on who doesn't want to look through those gorgeous blue eyes" he said.

"Wait hang on a second" said Raymond looking at Carol who looked directly at him, "Does this mean your only dating me for my eyes" he asked sarcastically?

She didn't respond, she just looked into his eyes with a smirk on her face, "Sorry what" she said laughing before giving him a kiss on the lips. Raymond just sighed before wrapping his right arm around her.

"They shouldn't have to change their eyes" said Monica looking serious before looking at the skrull girl, "Don't ever change your eyes they're beautiful" she said.

Raymond and Carol looked at each other before nodding in agreement, "Will help you find a new home" said Carol making everyone in the room look at the two of them.

"We have to finish what Marv El started" said Raymond as the two girls walked down the stairs, the skrull girl standing between her parents while Monica walked up to her mother who picked her up.

"They cant stay with us, right mom" she asked?

"No they cant baby, they wouldn't be safe here" said Maria as her daughter looked over at the two people she saw as an aunt and uncle.

"Don't worry will be back before you know it" said Carol smiling.

"Well maybe I can fly up there and meet the two of you halfway" said Monica.

"Yeah but to do that you would know how to glow like you aunt Carol or uncle Ray" said Fury.

"Well I can build a spaceship to fly up there" said Monica looking determined, "You don't know".

"Your right he doesn't" said Carol smiling while Fury looked annoyed which made Raymond laugh.

After dinner Talos took his family and the rest of the skrull refugees back to the ship that was once used as Marv Els lab. The kree Raymond and Carol had taken down up there were already gone.

The two of them were cleaning the dishes with Fury, Carol would wash the filthy dishes with Fury while Raymond dried them and then used a blue hand that came out of his back to put them back in their right cabinet.

"Keep the tesseract here on earth, hidden" said Carol suddenly with a serious look on her face.

"You sure that's what Marvel would want" said Fury while still cleaning.

"Its Marv El, not marvel, two words" said Raymond looking at Fury who picked up his scrub brush.

"Oh come on don't you two remember the band" said Fury with a smile as he began to sing and using the brush as microphone while Raymond and Carol just watched, "Ring any bells yet" he asked?

"No keep singing maybe one of us will think of it" said Carol smiling at Raymond who laughed while Fury just sighed before Carol took out his pager that now looked modified.

Carol pressed down on a button with the screen revealing their chest symbols which were now blue and red, "Whats this" Fury asked?

"Your pager, we had it modified to contact the two of us if your ever in trouble, Its range goes far as a few galaxies" said Carol holding it out, but before Fury could grab it she held it back which made the shield agent sigh.

"What you think I'm going to space prank call you on one of your dates" said Fury.

"Its for emergency's only" said Carol smiling before she handed Fury his modified pager.

Later on after Fury left for home, Raymond and Carol were back in their suits outside with Maria when Monica walked outside carrying Carols jacket, "Here I was able to get the ketchup stain out of it" she said handing the jacket to Carol who put it on.

"Thanks lieutenant trouble maker" said Carol before giving the girl a one armed hug which she returned and did the same for Raymond who smiled down at her.

Maria looked at the two of them with a sad look in her eyes, "Its hard to for us to say goodbye to" said Carol with a sad look in her eyes as well. The two friends then hugged to say goodbye and Raymond watched with a sad look on his in his own eyes until Maria looked at him with a smile.

"Don't think your flying off without a hug either" said Maria.

"Of course not" said Raymond smiling as he hugged her. She then whispered something into his ear, "Make sure to look after her".

"Don't worry, I will" he whispered back before they let go.

"Wait uncle Ray didn't you ask her" asked Monica making her mother, Raymond and Carol laugh.

"You didn't actually say when after the mission I had to propose to her little trouble maker" said Raymond making the little girl sigh.

"Who knows we might be married by the time we get back" said Carol smiling which made her feel better.

Raymond and Carol nodded at each other before the two of them started running. Carols body got covered in energy and Raymonds body was covered by a blue glow as the two of them took off into the air. Monica watched as the two lights flew around each other before going into space.

The two of them flew up to the ship and stopped in front of the bridge where they could see Talos at the controls. His family was in the room as well along with some of the other skrull kids who waved at them.

Raymond and Carol smiled when Talos held up one of his right fingers and spinning it. The two of them nodded as the ship began to turn away from the planet. Raymond and Carol were looking down at the earth with a sad look in their eyes, knowing it would be a long time before they would see it again.

"Don't worry will be back someday" said Raymond smiling at her.

"Yeah I know, so shall we get going" she asked but she looked confused when Raymond shook his head no.

"You think anyone's ever proposed to their girlfriend up in space" Raymond asked with a smile on his face?

"No I'm pretty sure they cant do that at this time" said Carol laughing.

"Well then I guess this will be a first for this world" said Raymond lowering his right leg and lifting up his left knee which made Carol smile as she put her hands over her mouth.

"Carol before we lost our memories we only went on a few dates, but we've known each other for a very long time and Ive always loved you even during my time as Mond" said Raymond as he took a small purple box out of his suits pocket, "I found this among my things, my mom wanted me to give it to the woman I fell in love with and I know that's you" he said lifting back the lid revealing a gold ring with with a diamond on the top, "It's the same one my dad gave to her when he asked her to marry him" he said taking out the ring and holding Carols right hand.

"Now it's my turn, Carol Danvers, will you marry me" he asked with a smile?

"Yes" Carol answered smiling.

"You will" said Raymond smiling as tears of relief came out of his eyes, but given the no gravity they just floated away.

"Of course I will, now come here" she said grabbing both sides of his face as she pulled it to hers and kissed him on the lips. Raymond closed his eyes as he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her as she held her arms around his neck.

The two of them broke away smiling, "Shouldn't you make it official" she said holding up her left hand.

"Oh right" said Raymond as the two of them laughed. Raymond place the ring on her ring finger. Carol smiled at the ring before kissing her now fiancé, again which he returned.

"Are you ready" said Raymond smiling at his fiancé as he held her hand.

"Lets go" said Carol smiling as the two of them flew hand in hand past the ship and taking off at light speed with the ship following them at the same speed. Both of them gone from the earth.

The next day in Fury's office, he was working on a document titled the protector initiative. He then heard a knock at his office, "Sir these just came in" said Coulson walking over to his desk and placing a case on it.

Fury opened it revealing different colored glass eyes, "Tell me sir is it true the kree burned your eye because you refused to give up the tesseract" Coulson asked? Fury was now wearing a silver patch over his eye and it was kept there with tape.

"I'm not a liberty to confirm or deny that story" said Fury looking serious.

"Well sir we still haven't fount it yet" said Coulson.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure it will turn up sooner or later" Fury said looking at Goose who was resting in a cat bed next to his desk.

"Well ill leave it to your sir" said Coulson about to walk out when Fury spoke up again, "What then".

"Sir" he asked looking confused?

"There are other threats out there and our two person security force just left to take care of matters that are at another part of the galaxy" said Fury, "We need to be prepared for what comes next".

"What like more weapons" asked Coulson?

"No, more hero's" said Fury calmly.

"You think there's more people like them out there" he asked?

"They found us and we weren't even looking for them, maybe will find some if we actually look" said Fury.

"Alright sir, ill be going now" said Coulson about to walk out, until he looked back when he reached the door, "You have a big decision to make" he said before walking away.

Fury looked at the glass eyes before pushing them aside as he opened a file on his desk. He then found a photo of Raymond and Carol from a long time ago in it. The two of them were standing in front of jet with an arm around each other. Fury looked closely at what was written on the jet, Capt Carol Avenger Danvers.

Fury then went back to his computer. Erasing the word Protector from the document he had been working on and then typed up something new in its place. He then smiled at his work, knowing the change to the title was a good idea.

**The End**

**Authors note: **The captain and the celestial has reached its end. Thanks to everyone who has read this story, I didnt expect this story to get the response it did. Thank you readers. I do have ideas for future storys involving Raymond and Carol. I just dont know when Ill get around to it.


End file.
